


Clamor

by firesign10



Series: Claret [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, No violence between the J's, Rivalry, Vampire Turning, Vampires, hurt! Jared, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Jared, a 22 year old college student, is eager to be Turned and become a vampire himself, since he's Jensen's mate and true love. Jensen, however, is making him wait. There's still a lot of human things to experience like sunrises, surviving a car accident, a rival dance club opening near Claret, and oh yeah...becoming the pawn in a battle with the new evil vamp in town—the voluptuous and deadly Alaina Huffman.A continuation fromClaretandClarity; this story stands alone, but you may enjoy it more fully if you also read Claret and Clarity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 2019 SPN/J2 Big Bang. This is my sixth SPN/J2 Big Bang, and for all the work the Bangs are, I dearly love writing them. First thanks, therefore, to our wonderful moderator, [wendy](%E2%80%9Dwendy.livejournal.com%E2%80%9D) !!! Thank for for keeping things rolling and the train on the track!!!
> 
> I totally lucked out with getting to work with [a_biting_smile](%E2%80%9Da_biting_smile.livejournal.com%E2%80%9D) for the second time! She did Reverse Bang art last year that led to me writing [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702039), and this year has joined me here for Clamor. Of course her art is utterly fantastic, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! She was so delightful to work with, I enjoyed working out details and discussing ideas with her throughout our time together. Please stop by her [Art Post](https://t.co/QnviyU65VL) to get all the details on her work!
> 
> My beta was [jerzcaligrl](jerzcaligrl.livejournal.com), who I knew but had not worked with before. Well, she was amazing! She stepped into a fast turn-around situation, including a story just being finished at deadline, and carried it off calmly and with aplomb. She gave me a lot of feedback too, which when you have read your own story like fifty times, is very important!! Thank you, lady!!!
> 
> My final thanks are for [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) and [roxymissrose](%E2%80%9Droxymissrose.livejournal.com%E2%80%9D). Both of these wonderful people listened to me graciously, gave me feedback and suggestions, and supported me for the last three months as this story came into being. It would not have been finished without them, and it would not have been the story it is today. 
> 
> Please – enjoy the third story in the Claret Verse: CLAMOR.

Jared Padalecki slammed the heavy wooden door shut as he angrily exited the elegant brownstone. Shaggy brown hair bouncing around his forehead and collar, Jared huffed as he headed down the sidewalk, breathing hard as his long legs strode over the pavement. It wasn't the brisk pace making his heart thump against his ribs, but frustration. He and his lover, Jensen Ackles, had just had a fight; a loud, yelling, maybe-Jared-threw-something-breakable fight. He'd left before either of them said something they'd regret.

It was difficult for Jared to get angry with Jensen Ackles, because he was no ordinary person, and Jared loved him very much. Jensen was a very, very old, very, very powerful vampire, who was devastatingly handsome with vibrant green eyes and perfect, classical features. He was looked up to by the city as a de facto chairman of the vampire population, and big proponent of civil, consensual vampire/human relations. And his most important role, to Jared anyway, was that of Jared's lover.  
  
Jensen was five hundred years old (although he only looked thirty, thanks to his well-muscled sleek physique, surprisingly charming freckles, and of course...being a vampire). Even so, he was not heavy-handed about lording it over Jared because of his age, although when he did wield that card, it always pissed Jared off. He knew he had a lot to learn, that there were a zillion things for him yet to be introduced to, but to have Jensen tell him outright what he could and could not do because he was too young was another matter. Jared might be younger than Jensen, like by a few centuries, okay, but he still had a brain and opinions and feelings. He was not a child.

A red light interrupted Jared's angry progress, and he waited impatiently for the cars to clear the intersection. Seeing a gap between stopped vehicles, Jared seized the opportunity to cut through the stalled cars, darting out into the street to dash for the other side. He heard brakes squeal and someone scream; something large and metal clipped him, sending him spinning into another car. Jared bounced up onto the hood and into the windshield, the glass spiderwebbing beneath the impact of his body.

Everything screeched to a halt, the air filled with horns honking and people yelling. Jared heard someone scream “Call 911!” as pain exploded inside him and he passed out.

Jensen walked downstairs briskly, taking the inside stairway that led from the private brownstone residence of his nest to the glamorous nightclub Claret. He'd decided to escape Jared's ire by having a quiet drink there before it opened for the evening. The brownstone was tucked in behind Claret, comfortably housing Jensen's nest of vampires and humans, and there was a private staircase that led from the house to the public club.

A corner of Jensen's mouth twitched up in reluctant amusement while he contemplated how his lover's will had grown so much stronger. A year or so ago, Jared would never have dared raise his voice to Jensen; between his poverty-fostered meekness and his conditioned fear of vampires, Jared would instead have transferred his anger into being passive-aggressive, like slamming dishes on counters or conspicuously leaving dirty laundry lying around in heaps. Nowadays, he was unafraid to raise his voice; he freely stated his wants and needs, and could confront his formidable vampire lover--Jensen--face-to-face.

If Jared weren't being such a brat right now, Jensen would be downright proud of him.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan fell into step beside Jensen as he approached the bar. “Can I help you, Jensen?”

“Yes, give my fiancé an additional modicum of patience, please.” Jensen rolled his eyes before smiling at his second-in-command. Tapping on the burnished mahogany of the bar, Jensen signaled to the bartender.

“Eager to be Turned, is he?” Jeffrey's wide smile belied the dignity of his salt-and-pepper beard. “I can understand his haste, but I also understand your reasoning.”

“Am I asking for something so terrible from him, Jeffrey? I just want him to take a couple of years, maybe even five, as a human and enjoy all those things that he'll lose forever once he's Turned. It's not like I'm refusing to Turn him, in fact I'm eagerly looking forward to it. I just want him to wait a little, relish the human joys and experiences before that door is closed forever. It's a chance we rarely get.” Jensen shook his head in exasperation.

Jeffrey tsked. “Yes, but you and I, Jensen, we forget the urgency of youth. The driving need coupled with overriding immediacy. Jared only sees the why-not, not the why.” He laid a hand on Jensen's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “A little patience, my friend, as Jared struggles with his new life.”

Jensen picked up his glass of whiskey, leaning against the bar as he faced the open lobby of Claret, his beautiful, exclusive vampire club. Rich wine draperies framed the silver-etched entryways; lacy black wrought iron chandeliers dripped subtle crystal light over the area. Jensen watched one crystal spin speckles of light over the black carpet and the black marble walls. He sighed. “Hell, Jeffrey, what am I to do with him? He is my very heart, and yet I want nothing so much as to spank him like he's a small child.”

“You'll meet somewhere in the middle,” soothed Jeffrey. “He's an intelligent young man. And as to the spanking, well...I leave that to your discretion in the bedroom.” He nudged Jensen in the ribs and walked away with a chuckle.

Jensen chuckled too, but after it faded, he sighed. If only it were so easy. He sent the golden whiskey down his throat and rapped on the bar for another.

Lisa Berry, R.N., sent a freshly-stabilized patient off to admitting with an orderly in attendance, tucking the paperwork into the appropriate bin on the nurse's emergency desk. She thought about taking a quick break for a snack—she could feel her blood sugar dropping--but the ambulance radio beeped and flashed before she could move. She grabbed the transmitter and snapped, “Go!”

“Rig #31. Male, early twenties, hit by a car, landed on a windshield. Blood pressure 70 over 50, heart rate 52, oxygen 70. Possible internal bleeding, likely broken ribs, possible spinal injury. Broken leg. ETA three minutes.”

“Copy that.” Lisa clicked off and scanned the emergency room. “Alona, we got a car accident coming in hot. Let's use Bay 3.” She ran to the ambulance bay as the siren grew louder, throwing a disposable gown on and snatching up a pair of surgical gloves. Her lush natural hair was already contained in a tight bun, keeping the tight curls out of her way.

The ambulance's back doors popped open and one paramedic jumped out, taking the gurney's foot end while the second paramedic wrestled with the head. “Here's your car victim.”

Lisa stared at the young man supine on the gurney, white cervical collar already cradling his head. Dark hair and handsome features made it clear who the patient was. “Oh my God!” An old hand at the Trauma Unit, she usually was ready for anything, but she hadn't been prepared to recognize the victim.

“Bring him right in to Bay 3!” Alona called, beckoning the paramedics in. She grabbed Lisa and gave her a little shake. “Come on! What's the matter?” Alona's blonde ponytail bobbed as the slim young woman ran after the gurney.

“I know him!” Lisa followed Alona back into the emergency room. They began examining the young man to ascertain his condition. Two more interns joined them, cutting off his clothing and checking for breaks and other injuries.

“You know him? Who is he?” asked Alona, blue gloved hands busily checking for chest injuries before grabbing her stethoscope to listen for breathing issues.

Lisa told one of the interns to call for a portable CT spine and chest. “His name's Jared. He's Jensen's boyfriend, that really handsome vampire who owns Claret. You know, that really swanky club where I sing sometimes. That's where I've seen him.”

Alona manipulated Jared's abdomen as she stared at Lisa. “I don't feel any bleeding internally, no swelling or rigidity. You mean Jensen Ackles? Could be in “GQ” every month?”

Lisa nodded, her hands busy inserting a breathing tube into Jared's throat. “I'm in. Yup, that's him. Green eyes and a lot of smolder.”

“Shit!” Alona shook her head. “I wouldn't want to be the driver of the car who hit this guy!”

Danneel rolled her eyes at the discreet chirp of the phone. “Of course it's going to ring when I'm trying to balance last night's receipts.” She sighed and picked the receiver up, modulating the annoyance out of her voice. “Good afternoon, Claret.”

“Danni, it's Lisa Berry.” Even over the phone, Danneel could appreciate Lisa's rich voice. While Lisa was dedicated to her job as a nurse, she had a sultry, molasses-rich singing voice and often performed at various clubs around the city, including at Claret. Danneel scribbled a note to remind herself about inviting Lisa to sing again at Claret soon. She was always a popular draw.

“Well, hi there, baby. What's up? Are you interested in booking some dates with us?” Danneel purred, slouching back in her chair and toying with a strand of auburn hair. “I could clear--”

“Danni, no. Jared is here in the E.R.” Lisa's voice held no playfulness. Danneel sat up straight, immediately aware something was wrong.

“Jensen's Jared? Jared Padalecki? What is he doing there? Is he okay?” She closed her eyes, praying he wasn't dead. Besides her genuine concern for Jared, she didn't want to deal with a grief-stricken, five hundred year old vampire.

“He has a broken leg, a couple of cracked ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, along with a lot of cuts and bruising. He's going into surgery for his leg and he'll be admitted. I skipped procedure by calling you, I wanted to let you know right away.”

“Thank you, Lisa, I appreciate that. I'll let Jensen know ASAP.” Lisa hung up, and Danneel shook her head as she put the phone down. Huffing a deep breath, she muttered, “Well, might as well do it now.”

She pulled out her cell and texted Jeffrey. “Hey, Jeff. Do you know where Jensen is? I need to see him right away. It's urgent.”

“Jensen--” Danneel approached her friend and employer with an anxious look. While the news could have been far worse, it still was not great, and she wasn't looking forward to being the one to break it.

Jensen held up one aristocratic hand as he finished looking over a paper in his other hand. “One moment, Danni. I'm just--”

 _”Jensen.”_ The urgency in Danneel's voice penetrated Jensen's concentration, and he looked at Danneel's face. Her creamy complexion was pale, and her clear eyes looked shadowed. Clearly she was distressed over something important. Glancing at Jeffrey, Jensen put the paper down.

“What is it? Are you all right?”

Danneel shook her head. “I'm fine. It's Jared.”

Her words sent cold tingles of alarm throughout Jensen's body, and he heard his voice reply sharply, “Jared? What about Jared?”

“He's been in an accident. He's expected be okay, but he was hit by a car and sustained some serious injuries.” Danneel bit her bottom lip. “He's in surgery at Mercy West.”

Jensen whisked through the emergency room doors and went straight up to the counter in front of the emergency room receptionist's desk. “My fiancé was brought here after an automobile accident. I must see him immediately.”

“Are you family?” the receptionist asked, impassive face unfazed by the upset vampire before her.

Jensen bristled. “I _said_ he is my _fiancé_. Yes, I am family.” His fingers drummed restlessly on the sage green laminate counter.

“I'll see who his doctor is. Please have a seat until you're called.” She turned away, busy with folders and forms.

Jensen gripped the edge of the counter so hard a piece broke off in his hand. He let it drop onto the desk. The receptionist, reserve finally cracked, gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

Jeffrey leaned in. “I suggest you let Mr. Ackles in now and then call for the doctor.” He smiled widely at her, flashing just a hint of fang.

“Yes sir. Of course.” The receptionist slapped the button to open the ER doors.

Jensen clapped Jeffrey on the shoulder and strode through. “Thank you,” said Jeffrey, following on the heels of his boss.

Sniffing the air, Jensen walked around until he came to Bay 3. “He was here.” They looked around but found only bandage wrappers, discarded gloves, and—the source of the scent—spatters of blood.

“Mr. Ackles, Mr. Morgan.” A rich voice spoke behind them. Turning, Jensen saw Lisa Berry, recognizing her from when she'd sung in his club on various occasions. Her large, dark eyes, normally sparkling with humor, were full of concern. “I'm the one who called Danneel when I saw Jared come in.”

“Thank you, we appreciate that,” Jeffrey said. “Can you tell us where he is now and how he's doing?”

“ _What happened?_ ” growled Jensen, barely able to contain himself. He needed to see Jared now, _right now,_ to reassure himself that his boy was alive and all right. His fangs slipped down, just breaking the skin of his lower lip, and he slid his tongue over it to stop the blood welling up.

“Of course, right this way,” said Lisa hastily, her eyes wide at Jensen's display of fangs. “He's going to be fine. I'll get the doctor to go over the details with you. Jared is not out of recovery yet, but I can take you to his room to wait.”

Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to settle down. Generally, he had better control than to be popping his fangs like a freshly Turned baby vamp. Jeffrey patted his back reassuringly, and they followed Lisa as she walked to the elevator bank and pressed the up button.

Like any hospital room, the room was small, filled with two beds, two rolling tray tables, and two chairs. The color scheme was a soothing sage green, but intermixed with a cheerful pale yellow. Jensen looked around disapprovingly. “I want him in a private room.” At least the other bed was empty at the moment. He wanted Jared to have privacy and rest during his recovery.

“Of course,” said Jeffrey. “I'll take care of it.”

Jared relaxed against the pillows, the big plump sacks of fluff piled up behind him. He didn't want to admit it, but the journey from the hospital to Jensen's house had been more pain-filled and arduous than he'd anticipated. Now he was finally home in his oh-so-comfy bed, pillows cradling him, a tray table nearby bearing cool water, juice, and a plate of little snacks at the ready.

“You're spoiling me,” Jared murmured, feeling heat pinking his cheeks. He plucked at the comforter, whereupon Jensen took his hands and held them in his cool grip.

“Please, darling, it's nothing. I just want you to be comfortable while you recuperate.” He stroked Jared's cheek, brushed his hair back from his face. Green eyes looked at him with a combination of love and worry, Jensen's full lips tight with concern. “Anything we can do to help you is not enough, my love.”

Jared felt that squirmy sensation that was an equal mix of appreciating Jensen's love and feeling embarrassed at the fuss being made over him. “It's fine. I'm fine. Really.”

“He will be just fine,” said Jeffrey, perched on a chair nearby. “He needs to take his pills and do what the doctor says, and shortly he'll have some physical therapy for his leg and shoulder. Relax, Jensen. He's strong and young and resilient.”

Jensen shot an angry glare at Jeffrey's seemingly casual manner. “Do you know how lucky we were? How fortunate Jared was? It's very difficult to even remotely consider how badly this could have gone.” He leaned forward and gave Jared a quick kiss. “I can be forgiven for a little indulgence.”

Jeffrey chuckled and departed. Jared was torn between wishing Jensen would go too and wanting him to stay. Flopping back on the pillows, Jared mumbled, “I'm okay, I just don't know what I feel right now. Half of me wants to Turn right now and skip this whole recovering process.” He fixed big, pleading eyes on Jensen. “Can't we do that? Can't you just Turn me, and then I'll be fine instantly?”

Jensen sighed. “My sweet, this is one of those very times where experience is good for you. There are things to be learned from this, and once you are Turned, this kind of learning will be done. It's as I've been saying; a few short years, and you will be ready. I dearly wish for you to learn and experience all you can as a mortal before the opportunity is gone forever.” He lifted Jared's hand and kissed it. “You are so impatient, dear heart, which I understand because of your youth. Bear with me.”

It was Jared's turn to sigh. “Okay.” Fatigue and medication made his limbs feel heavy and his mind dull. “I guess I'll take a nap.” He closed his eyes and felt sleep already at hand.

“Yes, sleep,” said Jensen softly, kissing Jared's forehead. “Sleep and heal.”

Jeffrey entered Claret through the back door connecting it to the house, going directly behind the bar and pouring himself a whiskey. Taking a large sip, he closed his eyes and savored the burn as it slid down his throat. He was bone-tired; tired from doing Jensen's bidding while taking care of Jared's needs, tired of keeping them both on an even emotional keel during this stressful period. Another mouthful, the whiskey aromatic and smoky, and he felt his muscles begin to relax.

“Tough day?” said a sweet voice. Jeffrey opened his eyes, knowing who it was already but eager to see her. Danneel regarded him calmly from her position against the bar, dark brown eyes studying him and wine-tinted lips in her usual half-smirk. Her fiery hair, long and curling around her neck down to her bosom, contrasted with her emerald frock. “That Yellow Rose doing the trick?”

“Yeah, it's helping,” answered Jeffrey. He smiled inwardly when he remembered how nervous he used to get around Danneel, flummoxed by her beauty and poise. Nowadays he felt much more at ease with her; to him, it seemed like she helped the world rotate properly and thus he functioned better. “Jared came home from the hospital, and Jensen--”

“And Jensen's been a basket case, and you have to keep everyone from falling apart.” Danneel spoke matter-of-factly, but her expression was sympathetic. She poured herself a drink, but chose tequila instead of whiskey, delicately licking salt off the base of her thumb, tossing the golden liquid down her throat, and biting into a juicy lime wedge. Her eyes closed in a moment of pleasure at the combined flavors, and Jeffrey felt his dick stir. He hastily took a gulp from his own glass.

“Yeah, that's about the size of it. Jensen's too upset and distracted about Jared to stay on top of things, and Jared's strung out on painkillers, boredom, and frustration.” Jeffrey rubbed a hand over his face. “This is just adding fuel to the fire under Jared's ass to have Jensen Turn him.”

Danneel shook her head. “I understand his impetuousness, he is so young, but I can see Jensen's view as well.” She snorted. “They're like bighorn sheep, banging heads until their horns lock. Until they stop and bang each other.” She chuckled.

Jeffrey didn't want to think about his boss and his boss's boyfriend in bed together. He'd rather bleach his brain. Now, Danneel...Jeffrey's eyes trailed down her perfect bosom, trim waist, and the swell of her hip before it lengthened into shapely legs. He cleared his throat, shifting his gaze in an effort to contain the bulge growing in his trousers. Danneel's eyes dropped, and one brow arched, her gaze snapping back to Jeffrey's eyes. Her mouth curled up in a slow smile.

What was that about not feeling so nervous around Danneel anymore? Jeffrey cleared his throat and busied himself with washing out his whiskey glass, turning into the sink and trying to get hold of himself before facing her again. Suddenly a form, warm and curvy, pressed against his back, a hand rubbing up and down his thigh and just grazing his tented fly. “You don't have to hide from me,” Danneel purred, her other hand sliding around Jeffrey's waist to caress his chest. “I want it all, Jeff. Whenever you're ready to give it to me, I'll be waiting.” The hands slipped away, and by the time Jeffrey could make himself move, he turned to find Danneel gone.

The sensation of her hands on his body, however, stayed with him all day.

Jared's body mended well, apparently at a good rate according to his doctor and nurses. Here, at least, his youth was an asset. To Jared himself, though, it seemed to progress at a snail's pace. It took forever before he could spend any length of time out of bed, and forever again before he was permitted to walk. Once his doctor gave permission, however, then walking was actively encouraged in order to ward off any serious atrophy. Despite this, he grew restless, tiring of movies and Netflix, disliking his physical therapy that left his body pained and aching; he was not above tossing books hither and yon when they bored him.

“Dude, you gotta stop throwing things around!” scolded Matt, fetching books and DVDs from where Jared had pitched them. “You're not a toddler, and it's not fair to the rest of us!”

Shame washed over Jared; it wasn't like him to be so rude or inconsiderate, plus he liked Matt. “Sorry,” Jared muttered, slumping down in his bed. “Just...got a little frustrated.”

“I understand,” Matt said, dumping his collected goods onto a nearby table. “Just maybe try not to take it out on everything around you.” He winked at Jared, coaxing out a small smile in response.

“Yeah, I will. I just can't wait for this to be done, you know?” Jared rolled his eyes and tapped his cast. “I'm so over this.”

Matt pulled a chair over to Jared's bed. “I hear ya, buddy. I broke a leg skiing one winter, and it sucked. But the doctor says you are doing awesome, so hang in there and you'll be back on your feet.”

Jared sighed heavily. “If Jensen would just Turn me already, this wouldn't even matter. I'd be healed in a couple of days.”

Matt leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while gazing contemplatively at Jared. “So, why do you think he hasn't done that?”

Jared glared at him. “I'm sure there's some important life lesson I'm supposed to be learning here.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. “But I don't care.” He knew he sounded like a child, but he was so frustrated and uncomfortable, his leg aching miserably, he couldn't restrain himself.

“Yep. Tell me what it is and I'll leave you alone for a bit.” Matt's voice was patient and calm, his half-smile affectionate, and Jared felt the hot, tense knot inside himself start to untie. Sometimes it was a relief to talk with Matt, quite a young vampire at around fifty years old. Dark green eyes and thick black hair over a youthful face, usually smiling, made Matt appear like a normal guy in his late twenties.

Relaxing back onto his pillows, Jared huffed and tugged on his blanket. “Okay, let's see...uh, okay. I have to learn patience. Even as an Immortal, I will have to be patient. In fact, I'll have to be more patient. And...appreciation. Appreciation for what everyone is doing for me, taking care of me.” A shame-faced expression crossed Jared's face. “Not doing too well on either of those, am I?”

Matt sat up straight and stretched. “You're correct on both counts, and the fact you can identify that, and even recognize your own transgressions, is a big step. Besides, you still have a lot to learn about vampires. Do you know when a vampire can step into daylight? Are you aware of thrall—how it's used, what it does? Those are both important things to know, and we're not even getting into basics like feeding and self-care.”

Jared thought for a moment. “Uh, I know a vampire has to be pretty old to walk in daylight. Too young, and they'll burn up, like in stories and movies. One hundred?”

“Two hundred. Before then, yes, they'll incinerate in sunlight. After that, the metabolism has changed enough to allow exposure, starting first for short periods and gradually growing longer as the tolerance builds. I have a hundred and fifty years to go on that myself. Now, what about thrall? What is it, and what's the propriety on using it?” Matt sat back, eyes on Jared as he fidgeted, searching his memory for the answer.

Jared shook his head. “Uh, I know there's something about confusion, and maybe...mind control?”

“Partly. You're on the right track. Thrall is the weight that a vampire's mind brings to bear on a human. It subjugates their will to the vampire's will. The degree of control depends on the age of the vampire—older equals stronger—and the will power of the human. Sometimes humans can resist enough of the thrall to break free, or at least avoid the actions the vampire is trying to force upon them. Nowadays it's considered very bad form, if not outright illegal, to use thrall, because it's usually to force non-consensual feeding or sex on a human.” Matt frowned at Jared. “You need to be aware of this. If you start feeling something like a heavy, warm blanket around your mind, someone is throwing their thrall at you and you need to resist with all your willpower. Get away and yell for help.”

“Okay. That sounds...pretty awful.” Jared felt subdued and small at the idea of being a vampire's toy.

“You are pretty strong-willed, actually, or you wouldn't be with Jensen. Nonetheless, it wouldn't hurt to practice resisting in your mind, and always be aware of where you are and who is around you.” Matt stood up and patted Jared's good leg. “It can seem like a lot, I know. Take this time to absorb everything you can. When Jensen feels you're ready, he'll Turn you.” He ruffled Jared's already messy hair. “Don't think he won't. He's crazy in love with you.”

Jared caught Matt's hand and squeezed it gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it. Now rest for a little while and maybe tonight you can go downstairs for dinner.”

Jared nodded and closed his eyes. He was tired, now that he was admitting it to himself--fatigued despite his inactivity. The sore muscles in his leg reminded him what a physical toll healing took on his body. A nap before dinner was definitely in order.

Jensen slapped the file folder down on his desk. He tapped on the dark brown manila, looking angrily at Jeffrey and Matt.

“When was I going to know about this?” he asked coldly. Jensen rarely got angry or upset with his second and staff, but he also didn't like surprises.

Jeffrey put up a placating hand. “Jensen, you've been...preoccupied. I didn't see the need to discuss it until Jared was better and you were able to turn your attention away from him. Which is now, so I'm telling you about it now.”

Jensen scoffed and stood up, pacing the width of the room behind his desk. “Damn it. I thought after disposing of Mark, we'd have a breathing space before anyone new moved in. What do we know about this new vamp? When did she get here?”

“She's just arrived very recently, we don't really have any intel yet, other than she's reputed to be very beautiful.”

“Ha! Beauty doesn't matter to me. I'm concerned with strength and motives.” Jensen stopped pacing, focusing on Jeffrey. “Where is she based? What are her goals?” He put his hands on the desk and leaned forward. “Is she a threat to me and mine?”

“I don't know yet. Certainly Pellegrino's old territory is still pretty open, no one's really running it. Maybe she's moving in on that. We'll keep an eye on her.”

“Fine. Keep me apprised of this.” Jensen sat down at his desk, folding his hands on top of the blotter. “Hopefully it'll turn out to be nothing.” He looked up sharply. “Lets just keep this between us for now. You, Jeffrey, and you, Matt, and myself. No one else right now, until we know more. I don't want to alarm the household.”

The other two vampires agreed.

The windows of the derelict Pellegrino nightclub, Brimstone, were covered with blackout curtains, thick sheets of densely woven fabric that blocked all light in or out of the space. Someone flicked a switch, and yellowish light shone down blearily, enough to see the interior but with a jaundiced cast. Round tables and wooden bistro chairs littered the floor, scattered randomly. At one end of the space, a stage raised itself up two feet off the floor, flanked by curtains that probably once were red, but that now looked orange in the sickly light. Detritus lay everywhere; dust balls, scraps of paper, and other bits like broken serving trays, grimy glassware, and suspicious dark stains on the worn floorboards.

“Well, isn't this just a pile of shit!” The voice, deep but feminine, echoed hollowly in the empty club. “Really? You picked this to be my new headquarters? _This?_ ” Disdain rang clear in her voice.

“It don't look like much right now, I know, but we'll fix it right up.” Ty Olsson's mellow, gruff voice sounded firm and authoritative, even with the hint of a easy Cajun drawl underlying it. It matched the soft blue eyes that belied the strength of his burly, muscular frame, or the coiled violence of his nature. “The location is terrific; real close to the fancy-schmancy part of town, so we can catch their spill-over, troll for some ripe fruit. Cops around here are mostly on the take, won't bother us none. We'll set up some agreements that will keep them happy and out of our hair.”

Alaina Huffman sighed and laid a perfectly manicured finger across her crimson lips as she looked around. Ty was her newly promoted second-in-command, and Alaina knew he was anxious to do well for her, especially since he'd witnessed what she had done to her old second. It hadn't been pretty. Well, it _had_ been pretty to her, she liked having all that blood to paint in. The messy clean-up she'd left to others.

“Well, it will have to do for a start.” Alaina scanned the space again, trying to uncover its possibilities under the chaos. “Get a cleaning crew in here ASAP. Oh, and give Samantha Smith a call. We'll need new furnishings, new curtains for the windows and the stage. She did a fantastic job re-decorating for us in San Francisco. And find an electrician to redo the lights.” She looked at the yellowed fixtures and snorted. “Anyone coming in here will think they have hepatitis.”

“Yes, ma'am.” “Yes, Miss Huffman.” Pencils wagged as notes were hurriedly made.

“Don't call me 'ma'am'. Call me...Boss. Yes, Boss will do nicely. Now, we'll need a liquor supplier, a registered blood supplier, and a chef for human food. If there's food, they'll drink more. Once we have construction actually underway—not just ready on paper--I want notices out about re-opening under new management. Local newspapers, radio stations, television, websites, social media, the works. Everything needs to be classy, I don't want some cheap-looking place or crap service. That swanky Claret isn't far from here, and we need to be able to compete at that level. Visit other places around here and make notes of good servers we can lure. Are you getting all this down?”

“Yes, ma'am.” replied one weedy minion eagerly.

Picking up a metal tray, Alaina whirled it like a Frisbee and beheaded the minion, turning away before he'd finished falling to the floor in a spray of blood, his head rolling across the uneven floorboards.

“I said, _Don't_ call me 'ma'am',” she said icily. “Now someone mop that up.” A anxious chorus of 'Yes boss' answered her.

Spinning slowly around, Alaina made one last survey before heading for the door. It looked grim at the moment, but she knew that she could get it into shape. She sauntered out the door, letting it slam behind her.

Jared was elated to finally dine downstairs, one arm slung around Jensen's shoulders and the other hand on the sleek carved stair railing as he hopped down the stairs. Jensen could easily have carried him, but graciously gave Jared his dignity by letting him move under his own power. Everyone clapped as Jared entered the room, and he grinned ear-to-ear. Jeffrey pulled out a chair, with he and Jensen somewhat clumsily maneuvering Jared into it. Danneel and Matt were already seated as usual.

Tonight, they were also joined by the human assistant manager of Claret, David Hayden-Jones, a handsome dark-haired man with startling blue eyes. Jared was familiar with him from around the club, and liked David's easy humor and British accent. Lastly were two other humans that Jared didn't know, a beautiful cocoa-skinned woman with a rich voice and a young Asian man, Osric. The woman was introduced to Jared as Lisa, who not only sang at Claret, but had been the nurse that had triaged him at the hospital after his accident. He thanked her for all she'd done to help him, receiving a huge smile in return. Osric worked in Jensen's business office, reputedly a whiz at computers. Jensen liked to have his people all come for dinner periodically—he told Jared it did a lot to boost a familial feeling and loyalty, and encouraged friendships.

Jeffrey and Jensen sat down after greeting their guests, and Danneel texted the kitchen that they were ready to be served. Of course, Jared and the three human guests were really the only ones who needed to eat, but all of the vampires enjoyed food. They ate lightly, not needing it for sustenance but simply savoring tastes and textures. Sometimes Jared felt a little self-conscious taking seconds, feeling greedy, but he'd been reminded that he was still growing and needed to fuel his body. Jensen had told him early on to be sure to eat all he wanted.

Tonight's menu was tender chicken breasts baked in a creamy paprika sauce along with salad, grilled asparagus, and baked potatoes. As usual, everything was perfectly cooked. Jared felt hungrier than he had since the accident. He apologized for his appetite, and Jensen patted his hand.

“Don't be embarrassed, it's good to see you hungry again. You're healing, you need the extra calories and nutrients. You are walking so much more now and need your strength. These are all good things.” He lifted Jared's hand and kissed it, removing the last of Jared's embarrassment and instead making him feel totally loved. “Besides, Sam loves having a new hungry human to feed, after us finicky vampires.” Sam Ferris was a human member of Jensen's inner circle, and had been his cook for many years.

Matt said, “I walked through some of Pellegrino's old neighborhood earlier today, and I saw a lot of activity at that derelict night-club of his. Brimstone, wasn't it?” He looked at Jensen and asked, “Do you want me to start a watch on it, see what's going on? Could be a competitor for Claret.”

“Yes,” Jensen said, sipping his wine. “Start one immediately. I don't know if it's anything that'll pose a threat at all, but we don't want to be caught off guard.”

“I'll take care of it, set up a rotation with two or three others.” Matt wiped his hands on the cloth napkin and made a note on his phone.

“Excellent. Thank you, Matt.” Jensen nodded to him as he sipped his wine.

Danneel tapped her plate with the tip of her fork, the china ringing with a delicate sound. “I have a favor to ask, if I may.” She paused, and everyone looked at Jensen.

“Go ahead. I can't promise anything until I hear it, but of course if I can grant it, I will.” Jensen smiled warmly at her.

Danneel looked nervous for a moment, which surprised Jared. He'd never seen her be anything but firmly self-possessed. She blotted her mouth with her napkin, laying it aside and patting at the neckline of her dress.

“I'd like to take a short vacation. But more than just that, is I would like to take it with Jeffrey.” Danneel patted Jeffrey's hand, and he smiled lovingly at her. “He's been working double-duty with everything that's been going on here, and he needs a break. I need a break. Jared is healing well, and he's doing wonderfully with his PT, but he won't be totally up and around for a bit. Things are relatively quiet, so it seems like a good moment for us to take a week off. I'm sure you all are aware that we've started seeing each other, and it would be nice to have a little time to ourselves.” She nodded at Jensen deferentially. “Of course, only with your permission, Blood-Elder.” Jared was surprised at her use of Jensen's formal title.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Jensen's decision. Jared could see Jensen's gears turning as he evaluated the request and the current situation. Jeffrey was Jensen's second-in-command on the vampire side of things, and Danneel ran the nightclub Claret, so both were in important positions. Jensen's head was bowed while he thought it over.

When he raised his head, Jared knew the decision had been made.

“Of course you two need a vacation. This has indeed been an arduous time. Thank you for being patient and waiting for an opportune moment. Decide on a destination, and I'll have first-class tickets booked promptly for you and Jeffrey.” Danneel's face was ecstatic, while Jeffrey looked happy, albeit a little flummoxed at Danneel's bold move and Jensen's generosity. “Just let me know who will be taking care of things in your absences.”

“Yes, sir,” Jeffrey and Danneel replied in unison, happy smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Alaina sat down on the elegant black oversized chaise she'd chosen as one of her office furnishings and put her feet up. A minion promptly served her with a glass of champagne on a black tray with red pleather trim. She took the flute and sipped, nodding her acceptance at which the minion, sighing with relief at performing well, backed away.

“Well, what do you have to report?” she asked, frowning at the scuff marks on her Louboutins. The floors were still often covered with trash during the construction. “Ty?”

Ty bowed his head in deference to his boss. “We've completed quite a bit, Boss. The outside of the club has been sandblasted and refaced, and we installed a lot of fancy iron grille-work on the windows for both visual appeal and protection.”

Alaina sipped again, nodding in approval. “Go on.”

“Inside, we've pretty much gutted the place. Ripped everything out and started fresh. Behind the scenes, there's new bathrooms and new storage rooms. A cold room for the kegs and another for the blood storage. Out front, we have a new bar, with a new floor layout. Dance floor, DJ station. Sam Smith ordered all new furniture, and it's on the floor—tables, chairs, bar stools, some banquettes along one wall. And instead of the office in the back, as you can see, we built it above the floor with this big window. You can watch everything from here.” He gestured with one hand to the huge bay window that overlooked the entire club floor.

Alaina got up and walked over, surveying the club from their eyrie. The bar was brushed steel, with a blood-red underlight around the edge. Black shelves, edged in silver trim, rose behind the bar, with red back-lighting to showcase the bottles filling them. The dance floor was in a mottled red abstract pattern, with the rest of the club floor a flat black shot with reflective silver fibers. The stage was gone; Alaina was not interested in presenting live music, and any announcing could be done from the DJ booth. Laser lights could be operated from the bar or the booth, controls sending spinning and rotating multi-colored bursts and lines of light everywhere.

“Excellent work, Ty. I assume we are good with all the necessary permits? We don't need stupid things like that derailing us.”

“All the permits are in order and filed appropriately.”

“Who's in charge of marketing?”

A round-faced young human woman stepped forward, pixie-short blue hair atop an outfit of black leggings and a white mesh top over a red bra. “I am, ma—I mean, Boss. We're ready to launch simultaneously on Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, and Twitter. I've only been holding off to wait for the new name of the club. We'll be printing up and handing out drink coupons at several local events, and we already have some very popular DJs booked.” She gave Alaina a bubbly smile, although her eyes were darting around nervously.

“Very good, I am quite pleased.” Alaina smiled and took the girl's hand, drawing her close and petting the girl's short hair. She blushed, and Alaina murmured, “Adorable.” Pulling the girl closer yet, Alaina nuzzled her neck and kissed her lips gently, noting the slightly glazed look growing in the girl's brown eyes. “You are a little sweetheart, honey. What's your name?”

“Uh...Chloe.” The girl sounded a little hesitant, but looked more than a little turned on. Alaina enjoyed the dichotomy in Chloe's reaction—the fear struggling with the growing lust. Smiling, Alaina let one hand rove over the girl's bosom, giving each breast a playful squeeze. Chloe gave a little gasp, cementing Alaina's plans for later. She enjoyed having a sweet young thing to ravish and terrify from time to time.

“What do you want the club name to be, Boss?” asked Ty, his eyes fixed avidly on the little byplay with Chloe. Alaina checked out Ty's crotch and saw a generous bulge that said he would enjoy being part of her plans with Chloe. Well, she'd think about it. She really just felt like a little girl time at the moment.

Snapping back to business, although still holding Chloe close, Alaina looked over her new domain again with approval.

“I want the name to be something lively, something playful and fun to lure the masses in. Something with a little mischief in it.” She toyed with Chloe's tit again, tweaking her nipple, smiling lasciviously when Chloe jumped and squeaked under the caress. “Maybe...Pump? Mischief? Hmm.” Alaina pulled Chloe onto her lap, Chloe's legs straddling her hips. “Yes darling, isn't that nice?” Alaina ground her hips up, and she and Chloe moaned in unison. Alaina laughed and said, “Let's call it...Jinx.”

Jared reached above his head, stretching for all he was worth. He reveled in his freedom of movement; the bothersome cast had been removed a few weeks ago, and feeling light and agile again was still a blissful sensation. He had some physical therapy sessions left to attend, but overall his leg was in good shape. And being free to move as he chose—awesome! He didn't think he'd ever take being able to move under his own steam lightly again.

Plus, now he could snuggle with Jensen again. Cuddling was rather awkward when one had a big, clunky cast up most of the length of one's leg.

Thinking of Jensen made Jared's dick chub up, gently nudging against his boxers as if to say, “how about a little action here?” Jared rubbed his hand over his crotch, sighing with pleasure at the pressure. Sex with Jensen was so, so good. During their time together so far, Jensen had introduced Jared to rimming, fingering, and fun sideline activities like nipple play and using toys. Of course, blow jobs had been an indulgence early on. Jensen and Jared's time in bed was tender, hot, rough, and playful as they chose, and Jared knew he had the hottest, most considerate lover possible.

Most recently, just before the accident, Jensen had finally fucked Jared. Jensen's generously sized dick thrusting into Jared's ass took him to a whole new plateau of pleasure, one Jared couldn't even have conceived of before Jensen. Having to put that on hold during his convalescence had been yet one more hardship for a horny young man.

Jared sighed and got up, firmly putting any further thoughts of sex-play aside in order to get ready for dinner. Family dinner was casual tonight; Sam Ferris had announced she'd be cooking up her homemade pizza, so it would be beer instead of wine, no fancy china, and everyone in jeans. Or the norm, in Jared's world.

Once downstairs, Jared couldn't help eyeing how Danneel's jeans were poured over her cute little ass, so snugly that Jeffrey's tongue uncurled onto the floor. Danneel smiled primly as she took her seat, a vintage Grateful Dead teddy bear t-shirt stretched tightly across her boobs. She saw Jared staring at her and winked back at him playfully. She and Jeffrey had both been in great moods since they'd returned from their little vacation together, and Jared felt all warm inside at their obvious happiness. Besides, while he wasn't interested in sex with girls, he did like to look at nice boobs, and Danneel's rack was stellar.

Unfortunately, the light-hearted atmosphere grew heavier once Jeffrey began talking business.

“The renovations on Brimstone—you know, the old Pellegrino club—are almost complete, and it looks like it will be ready to open soon. I sent one of our people in as a building inspector, and he says that the place looks fantastic. Everything's new from the studs out, very sleek and modern. I'm sure they have some PR and marketing stuff lined up—we would—so we'll have to wait and see what the impact will be on Claret.”

Jensen carefully picked green pepper pieces off his pizza as he said, “Well, some initial loss is to be expected. Everyone is going to want to see the new thing in town. The question is, what will the long term effect be? And also, is this more than a club? What all is she interested in getting her hands on? Is she going to be in drugs or illegal feeding, and this club will be the front? We can't rule out human trafficking, whether for sex or feeding rings. This is what we need to be on watch for.”

Danneel shrugged. “Wait and see is all we can do for now. You know I'll be watching our numbers like a hawk, as far as the club goes. Claret is very well established, so beyond the novelty effect, the new place will have its work cut out for it if they plan to challenge us in that area in the long run. Do we know who the new owner is yet?”

Jared didn't remember hearing that information before, but he was not yet included in all the meetings regarding running Claret and Jensen's other businesses, being still in college with his own work to do. He looked over at Jensen and was surprised to see the tight line Jensen's full lips made.

Jensen looked at Danneel and Jeffrey, his face puzzled.

“Didn't we go over this?”

Jeffrey said, “You and Matt and I did before Danni and I took our vacation, but she wasn't present.”

Jensen nodded. “Ah, of course. Yes, Danni, we know it's a vampire named Alaina Huffman. We are currently unsure of what her motives are, although we are working on that as well as gathering background information on her.”

Danneel's fork tumbled from her salad plate onto the floor and her eyes widened for a second. She ducked under the table to retrieve the fork, but when she emerged, she looked as poised as always.

“Are you alright?” asked Jeffrey solicitously. She smiled and nodded.

“Just a bit of a klutz.” She put the fork aside and drank from her beer. “So, what's the four-one-one?”

Jensen sat back, pushing his plate away. “Matt, if you would bring us up to speed on what we have so far?”

Matt nodded. “Alaina is an approximately three hundred plus year old vampire. She was sired by Frederic Lehne, whose nest was originally based in Berlin. She stayed with Lehne until he was killed in the Second World War, then left the nest and moved to America. She's primarily lived out in California and Las Vegas, but apparently when she heard about Pellegrino's death, she decided to come here and see about taking over his territory, because here she is.”

Danneel drank more beer, surprising Jared, who knew she didn't really care for it usually. He watched her curiously, noting the tension in her tightly strung movements and the darting of her eyes. Jeffrey must have noticed it too, because he leaned over and whispered something to her. She shook her head, taking a deep breath. Jeffrey patted her hand, but still looked concerned.

“Let's discuss this more a little later. I didn't mean to derail our fine dinner. Between the homemade sauce and the hand-rolled crust, Sam's pizzas are always delightful.” Jensen smiled at everyone. Jared, still chewing, had to stop and simply bask for a moment in the warmth that was Jensen's smile.

Danneel put her napkin next to her plate and said, “Please excuse me, everyone. I could use a little downtime to chill with getting back to work, and all of the news. Jensen, I'm sure you can find something to do to relax.” She winked at Jared, while Jeffrey tried not to choke on his beer.

Jared felt heat flare in his cheeks as everybody chuckled, excluding Jensen who busily pushed his plate and silverware around, studiously ignoring all the grins around him.

While everyone else dispersed after dinner, Jensen met with Jeffrey directly, wishing to continue discussing the situation with Alaina. He poured a fresh mug of coffee from the thermal carafe Sam had brought to his office; inhaling the aroma, Jensen sighed with pleasure.

“Okay, let's get down to business. We were very successful with having someone on the inspection crew at Jinx to see what was happening inside. I'd like to infiltrate the staff there the same way. A bouncer or bartender, or someone who can do both. Do we have any good candidates for that, Jeff?” Jensen looked at his second in command with an arched eyebrow.

“I can think of a couple possibilities. David Hayden-Jones is a sharp cookie, very capable. He backs Danneel up now downstairs at Claret, so he could do bouncer and double as a bartender as needed. Adam Ferguson could bartend, but I'm not sure he has the fighting skills for the bouncer part. I'll bring them here for your consideration.” Jeffrey set his beer glass down with a grimace. “It's been nice and quiet with Pellegrino gone--maybe we're borrowing trouble and Huffman won't be an issue. It's not like there isn't room for another club.”

Jensen shook his head. “I don't want to count on that. Plus, while I'm still waiting for more information from California, I've already heard that she was involved in some unsavory activities at her prior locations.” He got up and walked out from behind his desk. “That's it for tonight. I have a...personal engagement.” He cleared his throat.

“Yeah, you do,” muttered Jeffrey, hiding his smile behind a hand. Of course with his acute vampire hearing, Jensen still heard him, half-turning back to Jeffrey and winking at him. “Go get it, old man,” Jeffrey added as Jensen left the room. Sticking his hand back through the door, Jensen flipped Jeffrey off.

Chuckling, Jeffrey shook his head. “That boy has been the salvation of him,” he murmured to himself. “Heck, he's livened all of us up.”

Jeffrey got up and left Jensen's office. He too had someone he wanted to find.

Jensen tapped on Jared's door, waiting until a voice answered. Jared was at the door as soon as Jensen opened it, greeting him with an enthusiastic kiss. As always, the mere touch of Jared's lips and the taste of his mouth sent everything else out of Jensen's mind. The only thing that mattered in the world right now was his boy, here in his arms. Warm and solid, his heartbeat thumping against Jensen's chest.

Jared broke the kiss to leave little pecks over Jensen's cheeks, talking at the same time. “Love you, Jen, love you so much.” More little kisses, and some snuffling under Jensen's jaw and earlobe. Jensen chuckled at Jared's ardent manner.

“I love you too, my sweet. Shall we perhaps retire to my suite?”

Jared liked that idea very much. He also liked how Jensen blew him, how he sucked Jensen off in return with a finger up Jensen's ass, and finally how tenderly yet energetically they fucked, gasping and moaning at their mutual pleasure. Sleepy and sated, Jared elected to stay with Jensen instead of returning to his own room. 

Jensen liked that idea very much.

Jinx held a hiring fair, advertising an afternoon dedicated to finding club staff before the grand opening. Alaina left the fair arrangements to Chloe and the bulk hiring of waitstaff up to Ty, but she wanted to be in charge of evaluating potential bouncers. The bouncers had to be able to handle all sorts of beefs and brawls, yet possess some measure of diplomacy beyond just brawn. Being able to keep an eye out for possible playmates, whether men or women, was just a side perk for Alaina.

Ty notified her when he had assembled a short list of bouncer candidates, half a dozen reasonably intelligent men and vampires alike. Alaina told Ty to bring them one by one to her office for her own interview and perusal. Ty smirked at that instruction, and Alaina let him get away with it.

Alaina evaluated the group swiftly. Long years of experience let her easily ascertain who had potential and who did not in a matter of moments. Dismissing the last candidate, she looked at the clipboard of applications that she'd been making notes on. “Well, that was quite a mixed lot. I really only liked a couple of them. I liked the large Black vampire, I think his name was Martin? Also the British human, David Hyphen-Something. They both were not only built enough and quick with their hands, but had good common sense and diplomacy. Hire them immediately, and if we need more, we'll do another, more focused hiring advertisement next week.”

“Yes, Boss,” growled Ty, clearly a little jealous of the new meat. Alaina smirked; Ty knew that these two were already on the fast track to Alaina's bed, a place he'd let her know he'd be happy to fill. Unfortunately, she'd told him before that she didn't sleep with her seconds. Besides, she'd been busy enjoying Chloe's sweet delights until last night. The young woman had ceased to entertain Alaina, and Ty had already put the body in the to-be-incinerated dumpster.

“Now now, Ty. Don't pout,” Alaina cajoled. “You get a part of me they never will—my undying trust.”

Ty nodded, but he still looked rather glum when he left her office, making it quite clear he'd like all the parts. Alaina threw back her head and laughed lustily.

The next day, Alaina told Ty that she planned to go to Claret and check out the competition. He was not in favor of it, but she scoffed as she overrode him. 

“I have to go see it! How can I open a competing club and _not_ know what I'm up against? I'm sure they'll be sending people _here_ to do the very same thing!” Alaina waved off Ty's indignation. “Besides, they don't even know who I am yet, or what I look like. I'll be perfectly safe!”

“Is this ambition, or simply hubris?” asked Ty flatly. “Or perhaps you just need to show some new sexy outfit off to the general populace?” His blue eyes flicked over her sexy-secretary outfit—a tight white blouse paired with a pencil skirt whose severe lines displayed her curves artfully.

Alaina frowned at him. “It's me wanting to be top bitch around here. Jensen Ackles' reputation is practically worldwide, for all he's content to sit here in his little fiefdom. I just about ruled San Francisco's vampire world, but all I heard about was Ackles this and Ackles that. Jensen holds all the strings here and I want them. I want _everything_ he has. I'm going to stomp over his little club and tear his cozy little nest down around his prissy little ears, and then—then I'm _really_ going to play.” 

“I just want to--” Ty protested, but she interrupted him. 

“What, protect me? _Save_ me? Really, this is getting ridiculous! Do you think I can't take care of myself?” she mocked, trailing one hand across his cheek and then slapping him sharply. She laughed again at the desire that bloomed in his expression, reaching down to grope the incipient tent in his jeans. “Are you just jealous that I'll find someone yummy to fuck? What concern is that of yours? _None._ ”

“Humor me,” Ty drawled. “Can you perhaps wear a disguise?”

She paused, thinking about it. “Well, I suppose that you make a point. That would be rather fun. Fine, I'll wear a wig and a half-mask. I do have that new pink and blonde wig that's quite fetching. Will that make you happy?”

“Delirious,” replied Ty dryly.

Jensen walked into Claret, using the private entrance from the house. He saw Danneel standing over against a side wall, intently watching the action on the dance floor. He took a moment to admire her midnight blue satin dress before walking over and picking up her hand, kissing it lightly. She smiled at him, her dark brown eyes looking at him with affection.

“How are we doing tonight, my sweet?” Jensen asked, surveying the floor. It looked fairly full, perhaps not as much as usual.

“It's as we expected. Jinx is opening tonight, so attendance here is down.” She shrugged. “The first few weeks or so are no big deal. It'll be what happens later that we have to be concerned about; whether our customers return or stay at Jinx.”

Jensen nodded. “Of course this won't break us at all, but I do want Claret to continue doing well. Plus we're stuck in passive mode here, simply waiting to see what she's going to do. Not knowing Alaina personally, I can't be sure what her motives are or reactions will be. Is she just doing business, or is she going to go after me?”

Danneel crossed her arms in front of her body, looking mildly on edge. Jensen tilted his head at a slight angle, studying her and curious about the nerves he felt her broadcasting. Eyes still fixed on the floor, Danneel asked, “When will your mole report back?”

“In a day or two.” Jensen shook his head. “We must wait for now.” His puzzlement grew regarding Danneel's tension. She was always so calm, so grounded, but tonight—tonight, he could feel her nerves jangling like loose wires. “Are you all right, Danni? Is something wrong? Are you and Jeffrey all right?”

Danneel shook her head, still avoiding Jensen's eyes. Her reply was terse. “I'm fine, thank you. Just watching the club floor.” She frowned slightly, her mouth pursed. “I think someone's using thrall on a human.” She nodded at a tall vampire woman dancing closely with a human man. Her blonde hair had pink curls that shone brightly in the colored lights. “Look how the man's head is wobbling. And even with that lace mask on, she looks pretty intent for just dancing.”

Jensen watched for a moment, observing exactly what Danneel had commented on. “I think you're right.” Reluctant to just push her aside, being that she was the club manager, Jensen asked, “What do you want to do about it?”

“I'll send Matt over, he's on duty tonight. He's good at keeping things discreet while nipping them in the bud. He'll warn the woman that we don't play that way here, and we'll send the man home in a cab. Consensual biting only at Claret.”

Jensen smiled, pleased at her prompt diagnosis and handling of the situation. “Excellent, Danni. You always handle things so well.”

She turned to him and kissed his cheek. “Of course, Jen. Claret is my pride and joy as much as yours, and I intend to keep it clean and respectful for everyone.” Patting his chest, she added, “Just let me know whenever you need anything from me.” She gave him a quick smile before walking away.

He stood there, watching her move gracefully around the floor, signaling subtly to Matt to join her. Jensen spent several more minutes observing the humans and vampires dancing and socializing on the Claret floor, mixing in a civilized manner. He could remember when that wasn't so—when humans feared vampires, and vampires only wanted humans for feeding, preying on them fiercely and with uncontrolled bloodlust. So much had changed, and to everybody's favor. Having a new, possibly violent, vamp in town unsettled Jensen. The thought of this order and civility being threatened was one he dreaded. The possibility of war made him almost ill.

“Wait and see, indeed,” he muttered to himself.

David Hayden-Jones stood near one end of the bar at Jinx, a vantage point that let him watch both the bartenders and the bar patrons alike. The floor was crowded with humans and vampires mingling, drinking, and dancing. David was not in charge of monitoring human-vampire relations, but nonetheless he kept an eye out for improper feedings as much as he did for obnoxious drunks or too-heavy pours.

Techno music kept the dance floor moving at a pulsing beat; heck, David could feel it throbbing strongly through his body, making him wonder if his heart might stop when the music did. Instead, a voice close behind him made him start.

“Well, we seem to be off to a fabulous opening,” a sultry voice purred in his ear. Turning, he gazed at his employer, the very beautiful Alaina Huffman. Her red hair tumbled over one shoulder, with the other shoulder displaying creamy white skin. Her blood-red and black strapless dress mirrored the Jinx décor of bold crimson and black. It was almost harsh, but in an aggressively sexual way. Much like the vibe David got from his vampire boss. 

“Yes, business is very good. And very little in the way of trouble so far.” He crossed his arms, feeling a need to barricade himself from his powerful boss. “Are you pleased?”

“Very pleased. I feel like celebrating,” Alaina said, sliding her thigh against his. “Would you enjoy celebrating with me, David?” One of her hands stroked through his dark hair, sliding down to caress the back of his neck before continuing to glide down his back.

David stepped back. He didn't think it would be a good idea to refuse his boss's advances—his vampire boss, at that—but he also didn't think having sex with her was necessarily any better of an idea. “I don't think canoodling would really be wise, Boss, seeing as I work for you. Chain of command and all, you know. It would confuse the staff.” What was that musky perfume she was wearing? It muddled his thoughts and warmed his blood, creating havoc with his decision-making capability. He attempted to pull himself together.

Alaina pouted, her full red lips pulling down at the corners. “Maybe that's even more of a reason to...canoodle. Promote camaraderie.” The hand on his back slid down even further and cupped one of David's cheeks, squeezing it hard. He muffled a yelp, cursing internally as his dick responded with a jerk. “Maybe I need you to...provide some personal service.” She kissed his cheek and flicked one of his nipples through his black Jinx polo. “You can't tell me that you don't find me attractive. I can smell your arousal.” David wasn't surprised; he was well aware that vampires possessed great sensory acuity, and he could feel a small, damp patch growing inside his boxer briefs.

“You're very beautiful, very sexy. Of course I'm aroused.” David reached behind his back and grabbed her wandering hand, bringing it around to his chest and giving it a squeeze. “I usually try not to mix business and pleasure, it can make things very complicated.” He thought that this would be a whole lot easier if she didn't have curves for days, all clad in skin-tight satin. Her decolletage left her breasts exposed from her areola on up; he wondered whether her nipples would pop out if she were to take a deep breath.

Desperate to change the atmosphere, David asked hurriedly, “How was your visit to Claret? What did you think of it?”

Alaina rolled her eyes and pulled away. “Fine, fine. Rather boring. It's certainly a very pretty place, beautifully decorated, smoothly run. They police the crowd—I was just getting someone all softened up and some jackass came up and spoiled it. No thrall, everything consensual and aboveboard, blah blah. He took my little treat away.” She pouted.

“So what do you think about it in terms of competition? Are you going to go after it, or after Ackles himself? He's pretty powerful in this town.” David hoped she'd reveal her motives, so then he could report back to Jensen. He hadn't been at Jinx that long, but he was already eager to go back home.

She shrugged. “I definitely think we can take the top club spot in town. We're new, we have a different vibe. And really, the more I hear about Ackles, the more I think I'd like to take him down a peg or two. He appears to be rather priggish for a vampire, especially for one of his years. He knows how things really work, why pretend to give a shit otherwise? I hear he even has a human pet of his own, so who the hell is he fooling?” She scoffed. “It might well be time for a power change around here. Taking Ackles down would be fun.”

David made a mental note about relaying this to Jensen, but his thoughts were interrupted by Alaina reaching down and grabbing his dick, which was traitorously leaking in his pants. “Now, I think Little David is very eager to play with me, and I want to play with him. Enough of this 'oooh you're my boss' bullshit. Come upstairs to my office in fifteen minutes.” She gestured at the big, dark window across the back of the club. Giving a final stroke down his shaft with another squeeze before removing her hand, she growled hotly in his ear, “That's an order.” Alaina released him and walked away, leaving David hard, breathless, and deeply disturbed.

_Shit._

The distinctive bongos and maracas intro to _Sympathy for the Devil_ rang out from Jensen's phone. Just as Mick started singing about introducing himself, Jensen picked it up, immediately thumbing at the lock screen to reveal the waiting text. _Mom is doing well, all quiet on the home front. Getting to know the kitties. Mom doesn't like the neighborhood though._

“Is that David?” asked Jeffrey, entering silently and taking a seat in front of Jensen's desk. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, he says things are quiet and going smoothly at Alaina's. She is definitely going after Claret as a rival.” Jensen cleared his throat. “And apparently Alaina has taken David as a lover.”

Jeffrey leaned forward, his face concerned. “That's not good. He's human and therefore susceptible to her. We don't want him to become enthralled. That would not end well for him. Should we intervene?”

“I agree on the danger of their involvement. However, he may have had to prove his loyalty to her, and better sex than having to kill someone. He knows the risks. I don't like it either, but we put him there to do as he saw fit.” Jensen reread the text, deleting it afterwards. “We have to trust David's judgment. Let's just be ready to pull him out whenever he safewords. Do you know it?”

“Yes, it's _chupacabra_. Okay, we'll wait for now,” sighed Jeffrey, rubbing his forehead. “But I don't like it. I don't like it at all.”

“Neither do I, old friend. Neither do I.” Jensen knew this was quickly escalating into a more dangerous game than they'd anticipated, but he couldn't afford to back down. He hoped David would keep them informed and let them know if and when he needed to be extricated.

Jensen was still mulling over David's troubling text and Jeffrey's comments when Jared bounced into his office. The sight of a happy, bouncy Jared did a lot to lift Jensen's mood.

“My love! What brings you to my office mid-afternoon?” Jensen stood up and came out from behind his desk, the arrival of his lover making his heart feel buoyant. “Not that I am not delighted to see you anytime,” he added, taking Jared's hands and drawing him close. Jared's hair tickled Jensen's nose when he nuzzled in close, closing his eyes as he breathed in Jared's freshly-showered scent of rosemary-mint shampoo and orange bodywash, marveling at the softness of his skin.

“I wanted to ask something,” Jared said, his breath catching at Jensen's caresses. “Stop that...you're distracting me!” He giggled when Jensen's nose tickled a sensitive spot on his neck.

“I'm sorry, you are just too delectable for me to resist. What do you want to ask?” Jensen pulled away, smiling fondly at Jared, but wanting to give him space and respect.

Jared took a deep breath, smiling positively coyly which made Jensen chuckle. “Chad and I want to go to that new vamp/human dance club, Jinx, and check it out. I could even give you a report on what it's like inside, like an industrial spy or something.” He gazed at Jensen with his best puppy-dog eyes.

Jensen felt a cold wave of fear wash over him. Jared, walking guilelessly into the lion's den?  
He would be the proverbial lamb to the slaughter; not merely defenseless, but unaware of the possible danger. “Absolutely not,” Jensen said harshly. He dropped Jared's hand before walking a few paces away, then turning back again to face Jared and biting out, “I forbid you to go there, now or at any other time. It's far too dangerous.”

Jared's mouth gaped in surprise before his jaw jutted out stubbornly. “But—it's just a club, like Claret! We only want to see what it's like. What's the harm?”

“The harm is you have no idea what you are walking into. We are investigating it, but you have no business going there until we know what and who we are dealing with. We don't know yet how dangerous a vampire Alaina Huffman is. You would be like a baby chick surrounded by vultures.” Jensen made his voice as stern as possible, anxious to deter Jared immediately. Looking at Jared's sullen face, Jensen hoped he was succeeding.

“But--”

“ _No._ This is not open for debate. That is my final word on the subject.” Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Jared. He rarely went full-on alpha on Jared, but the potential danger at Jinx brought out all of Jensen's protective instincts.

“Fine.” Jared huffed and stalked out of Jensen's office. Jensen watched him go, hating to be so hard on his lover, but knowing the risky situation warranted Jensen's stern reaction.

“Oh, my baby tiger, so brave and so foolhardy.” Jensen shook his head and returned to his desk, shuffling mindlessly through papers before giving up and just leaning back in his leather chair. How could he be five hundred years old, and yet feel as helpless as a fledgling?

Jared brimmed with anger, returning to his room frustrated at Jensen's summary dismissal. Flinging himself down on his bed, he pulled out his phone and texted Chad.

_Can't go >:-(_

_that sux, dude. Papa fang said no?_

_Yup. And I told you before, stop calling him that._

A pause before Chad's next reply.

_So what ya wanna do now?_

Jared didn't get to answer before Chad texted again.

 _We could go anyway. No one has to know. Just sayin'_.

Jared chewed his bottom lip while contemplating this. Normally he'd never think about crossing Jensen, but he was seriously pissed over being treated like a child, instead of a young man capable of making his own decisions. Still, this would be a bold move. It wasn't in his nature to defy Jensen like that. 

But...sometimes there needs to be a demonstration of independence.

_Let's do it._


	3. Chapter 3

Jared had to choose his moment well for sneaking out; getting past vampires unnoticed was pretty tricky, but even vamps were busy sometimes. While Danneel managed the club quite capably, Jensen still liked to spend a fair bit of time there in the evening, leaving the coast clear for Jared to ease his way downstairs. He waited for all to be quiet in the house before slipping outside the back door, walking quickly down the block to join a waiting Chad.

“This is going to be great,” crowed Chad, prancing around Jared. “Man, there will be a ton of babes there, what with Jinx being brand-new on the scene. I heard they have a great DJ there tonight too. We oughta get lucky, no sweat.” He obscenely gestured like he was jacking off.

Jared felt a tug of guilt already, but he was already outside and on his way--there was no going back now. He might as well go on and have a good time. “Yeah, I don't really care about the babes so much. I just want to check the place out and dance. And please never do _that_ in front of me again.”

There was a line at the door, but when Jared and Chad went up to the bouncer, he gave them a hard stare and then nodded and waved them in.

“It's my great looks and enormous dick,” preened Chad, running his fingers through his spiky blond hair and making kissy faces at Jared. “They like having lots of pretty people inside, makes the place look good.”

“It's your enormous ego,” mocked Jared. He wondered why the bouncer let them in so quickly, but resolved to not look a gift horse in the mouth. The point was—they were in!

The DJ was indeed hot, spinning dance music from the 80's to present day. Chad and Jared both stared in awe at the rebuilt club. Jared's impression was black and red and shiny silver everywhere, lights spinning in crimson and white arcs across the dark walls while the music pounded around them.

They threw themselves into dancing; Jared happily losing himself in the music, letting his body swing and move to the beat while Chad bounced around, his jerky limbs both awkward and hilarious. Jared laughed as he watched Chad try to meet woman after woman and get continually rebuffed.

“He's very amusing, your friend,” said a husky female voice in Jared's ear. He started, turning to see a tall woman with luxuriant red hair standing close to him, a smile on her perfect crimson lips. While not as tall as Jared's 6'4”, she was still quite tall, probably 5'11” in her stiletto heels. Her black lace dress was low-cut over a generous bosom, and the fabric appeared to be unlined, creating alluring patterns and shadows on her creamy skin. Jared couldn't deny her sex appeal; even with his orientation towards men, he could feel his body responding to her.

“Mmmm, you are quite pretty and delicious.” The woman scented him, sniffing deeply along his neck while she slowly ran her fingers through Jared's hair. “Let me see if you are as tasty as you look.” Her lips pursed and pressed against his, her hand cupping the back of his skull so he couldn't move away.

“Mmmph,” Jared mumbled, raising his hands defensively, but unable to decide where he should put them. The last thing he wanted was to have them on or near her obtrusive breasts.

She laughed a throaty little laugh. “Oh, sweet boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Just...savor you a little. Like a tempting little canapé.” Her hand slid across Jared's chest, stopping to rub over one nipple. Jared jumped, evoking another laugh from his admirer. “So young, so fresh.” Her smile grew wider, teeth white against the deep red of her lipstick.

Jared found himself speechless. He felt her hand roving downward, sliding over his crotch and rubbing his awakening shaft. Jared hissed at the pressure, closing his eyes in frustration over his dick's automatic arousal.

“I think you like me, sweet mousie,” she said. “My name is Alaina, and this is my club, Jinx. What do you think?” Another squeeze on his dick. “I think that you like me.”

“Ye-yes, I do. But I can't—oh, uh—please stop. I'm...I'm with someone, I can't do this.” Jared panted, trying to replace the oxygen that seemed to be disappearing around him, leaving him in an airless bubble. Why was breathing so difficult? His limbs felt leaden and unresponsive.

“Oh? Who is it that owns you, all sweet and delectable, and yet lets you out alone and unmarked to play?” Alaina ran her tongue up Jared's throat, nipping him under his jaw. His eyes rolled a moment before he regained control. “They're taking quite a risk, letting you out alone, sweet thing.”

“Jen—Jensen Ackles. He owns the club Claret. I'm with him, I mean we're together, we're lovers.” Jared managed to force out the words, his lips dry and his throat constricted.

Alaina froze, staring at Jared with wide, dark eyes. “Really! You belong to the great Jensen Ackles and he let you come here? _Alone?_ That's a far more foolish act that I would have expected from him.” She studied Jared, rubbing her knuckles on his cheek. “No, he didn't do that at all, did he? He doesn't even know you are here, does he? You sneaked out, little mousie, you wanted to play with the grown-ups.” She pulled him close, pressing her body against his so that her breasts squashed against him. “How is this for playtime? We can go get naked together and _really_ have some fun.” She chuckled darkly. “Are you a virgin, mousie? Because we can take care of that.”

Feeling her large breasts crushed so hard against his chest, her firm thigh sliding up against his crotch, Jared couldn't stop a little moan. Alaina was intoxicating, a living manifestation of pure sex, even if she wasn't his preference. He fought his swimming head. _This must be the_ thrall _that everyone's talked about,_ he thought dazedly. _No wonder I can't breathe or move properly._ Jensen had never put a thrall around Jared; he'd never experienced this confusing force, this cloud of fog and physical compulsion.

Jared fought the fog to bring his hands up and push back at Alaina, no longer caring where his hands landed.

“I can't. I belong to Jensen.” His voice was firm, despite the straining erection in his jeans.

Alaina smirked and drew back, releasing him. “I'll let you go...this time. But next time, little mousie...next time, you'll be mine, and there will be no choice.” She smoothed down her dress before turning and sashaying away, leaving Jared to stare at the moving globes of her ass beneath the sheer black lace.

“Damn! She's a hottie and a half!” Chad re-appeared next to Jared, eyes goggling and tongue hanging out as he too watched Alaina depart. “Was she hitting on you? How could you say no to that? I'd let her do anything she wanted to with me!”

“Well, she's also a really powerful vampire, so good luck with that,” said Jared drily, gratefully feeling his lungs fully expand with air again. “She'll eat you alive like a snake swallowing a mouse, Chad.” Now that Alaina had moved away, he could feel the after-effects of the thrall she'd tried to throw over him ebbing, leaving him feeling faintly ill. “We need to get out of here.” Grabbing Chad's arm, Jared began to steer him toward the exit. “Come on, we gotta get back home.”

Alaina smiled to herself, thinking about the pretty little boy she'd just met. He was delicious, all sweet and brimming with youth, and she wanted more of him. She'd have to play it cagey though; if he really belonged to Jensen, she'd have to wait until she was ready to confront the powerful vamp head-to-head. Then...yes, then she could eat the sweet mousie up.

Right now, though, she was horny and restless after teasing Jared; her breasts tingled, her nipples were hard, and her crotch felt hot and damp. Playing had gotten her riled up, and she needed some release. Before heading up the stairs to her office, Alaina snapped her fingers at a minion.

“Find David Hayden-Jones and send him to my office.”

The minion nodded and ran off, leaving Alaina to ascend the stairs. She threw herself down on the chaise and waited, lounging with one leg extended and the other crooked up on the chaise's back. She idly played with her tits, teasing her nipples, but it didn't take long for David to arrive.

“Yes, Boss?” David walked in, tall and dark and handsome, and of course that accent. She smiled at him. He really was very attractive, for a human.

“Come here and kiss me.” She tugged her neckline lower, allowing her breasts to pop out above the stretchy lace. His little gasp of appreciation pleased her. “I want your hands and your mouth on me, and then I want your cock inside me.”

He fell on his knees beside her, his eyes fixed on her bare tits. She cupped them and squeezed, enjoying how his eyes followed every move. Already his pants were tented, and she casually brushed over his erection with her bare foot.

Despite his obvious arousal, he tried to resist. “I told you I don't want to—this isn't--”

She sighed, winding her arms around him, wrapping him in a heavier thrall. It took very little, since he was already so aroused by her. Just a little nudge and his mouth was on her nipples, lips tugging and tongue flicking, his hands exploring her body. A little more and he began to strip off his clothes, throwing them aside before kneeling between her legs, lifting her skirt and parting her thighs. She purred with pleasure as his fingers pushed into her slick pussy while he alternated between sucking her nipples and kissing her plush mouth.

“No,” he murmured, even as his lips took hers. “This isn't...I know what you're doing, damn it.” Despite his protests, his moist fingers withdrew from her cunt and he opened his fly, pushing his cock into her, groaning at her wet heat. “Fuck...you bitch...oh, God!” His words devolved into grunts and groans as he pumped into her. She knew he was helpless under her sex-focused thrall, his body responding automatically to her stimulation.

Alaina moaned lasciviously, reveling in David's fat, hard cock reaming her, spreading her legs wide to better allow his thrusting deeply into her, taking everything he had. His hands kept squeezing her boobs, and he sucked at her neck and shoulders. Alaina urged him on, demanding more, her hips rising to meet his, a wide smile of victory and pleasure on her crimson lips.

Jared lay in bed, unable to sleep. He could close his eyes, but as soon as he did, he saw Alaina and the laser lights at Jinx, and his guilt at his escapade overwhelmed him. He knew he was going to have to confess his transgression to Jensen, but at the same time, the prospect of doing so was terrifying. Jared knew that Jensen loved him more than anything, and Jared trusted in that love, but it didn't mean that Jensen wasn't going to be fucking furious with him. A furious Jensen was a scary Jensen; all coiled anger fighting to be unleashed, and all of it would be focused on Jared.

He knew Jensen would likely still be up, probably having a late glass of wine or whiskey and sitting in front of a fire in his office while he read or went over papers. Jared figured he might as well go and get it over with now, since he wasn't going to get any sleep until he did so. He buried his face in his hands, exhaling heavily, before getting up from his bed. It wasn't going to get any easier by putting it off.

Jared walked slowly down the hall, feet dragging on the plush carpet, reluctantly turning the corner for the hallway where Jensen's office was located. Standing outside the rich-toned wood door, Jared mustered his courage. Man, he had fucked up but good. He'd done nothing but show that he was every bit as immature and rash as he'd declared himself not to be. He deserved whatever Jensen saw fit to mete out to him.

The door opened and Jensen stood framed in the opening, the glow of the fire flickering behind him. He smiled at Jared, reaching out to take his hand and draw him inside.

“Come in, my love. No need to knock, I could tell you were there. I thought you would be asleep. What's on your mind so late, sweetheart?” Jensen sat on the love-seat, gently tugging Jared down to join him.

Jared sat stiffly, wishing desperately that Jensen could simply divine what was wrong the same way he could tell who was at the door. Getting the words out seemed an insurmountable obstacle right now, with Jared's guilt swelling up in his throat and blocking what needed to be said.

“Come, dear heart. Just tell me. There is nothing that will affect my love for you.” Jensen sat back with a soft smile, sipping his wine as his eyes rested fondly on Jared.

Jared's fingers ceaselessly intertwined with each other. His voice came out tight and squeaky, like he was going through puberty again. He pretty much felt like a silly teenager.

“I...I disobeyed you. I sneaked out of the house and went to meet Chad, and we—we went to Jinx.” The words finally came, racing out in a breathless rush.

Jensen's expression darkened, and he set his wine down heavily on the side table, the crystal ringing loudly as it landed on polished wood. “Is that all?”

“Um, I met a vampire. Not just any vampire—I met Alaina.” Jared babbled on, the words flowing easier now that he was making his confession. “She wanted—I think she wanted to have sex with me, I think she tried to use thrall? I couldn't breathe or move properly. I said I was yours, that I belonged to you. She left me alone after that, so I found Chad and we booked out of there, got home as quick as we could.” Jared felt tears of shame welling up, burning his eyes before spilling down his cheeks in searing tracks. “I'm so, so sorry, Jensen. I should have listened to you. Please forgive me.”

Jensen sat quietly, and Jared fidgeted, quietly sniffling while waiting for Jensen's response. He hated feeling this tension between them, hated that Jensen's arms weren't already around him, soothing him, telling him everything was okay even though he'd been a total idiot.

“You were very stupid.” Jensen's tone was cold, colder than Jared could ever remember hearing directed at him before. It stunned him how cold it was; it froze him in place, turning his blood to icy sludge. Jensen got up and walked to the window, continuing, “You have no idea what an incredibly foolish risk you took, or what a terribly dangerous enemy Alaina is. My only reason for forbidding it in the first place was to keep you safe; yet now that safety has been recklessly cast aside, and you have been exposed to a danger whose depth you cannot imagine.”

Jared felt one last tear trickle out of his eye, running along his nose to drip onto his thigh.

“Yes. I'm so, so sorry.” His lips felt stiff, and his throat clogged with tears and regret.

He heard Jensen make a strangled noise, and then the vampire was standing before Jared, pulling him upright, wrapping strong arms around him and holding him so close it almost hurt.

“Whatever you do, please-- _please,_ my love—do not go there again. I could not bear you being...damaged. Perhaps even killed. I don't know if I would survive anything happening to you. Please, dearest, stay safe and let me protect you.” Jared rested his head on Jensen's shoulder, closing his eyes gratefully while Jensen slowly stroked Jared's hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Jared's tears slowly ending while Jensen held him. Eventually Jensen pulled away slightly, cradling Jared's face in both hands and kissing him softly. Jared kissed back just as softly, offering a silent apology with every press of his lips. Jensen's kisses became more urgent, little nips and licks growing more amorous as he reassured himself that Jared was all right. Jared responded eagerly, cock hardening and pulse quickening; this time, though, arousal felt right, felt good, because he was with Jensen.

They didn't bother to fully undress, their need rising too fast and too great for niceties. A handful of passionate kisses, hips urgently grinding together for delicious friction between swollen crotches, and Jared was gasping, begging “Please...” He ached for Jensen, body and soul needing to be filled and possessed, to know that, despite his transgression, they still belonged to each other.

“Yes,” murmured Jensen, pulling briefly away to undo his pants while Jared did likewise. Pushing Jared gently over to the desk, Jensen turned his lover around, tugging his pants down below his ass while Jared spread his hands and feet. Jensen kneaded Jared's cheeks, alternating with some hard swats that Jared knew would leave pink handprints on his pale skin. “Should spank you properly, and I will, but now—God, now I just need to take you, my love.”

Jensen scrabbled in a drawer and withdrew a small tube of lube. Given his and Jared's propensity for spontaneous frolicking, they'd taken to stashing these little tubes around the house. Dousing two fingers liberally, Jensen quickly worked them in and out of Jared, who panted and forced himself to hold still for a minute and let Jensen finish preparing him.

“Now, do it now! I'm fine, I just need you! Please, Jensen, fuck me!” Jared wiggled and moaned. Reaching back with one hand, he grabbed one cheek and pulled it, offering himself as boldly as he could.

Jensen practically snarled, sending a rush through Jared. Having gotten past his vampire fears some time ago, he now relished Jensen's fierceness when it got the upper hand. Like now, as Jensen pushed into Jared, thrusting forcefully until he bottomed out.

It was short, rough, and glorious. They pounded and pushed at each other, knowing what the other could take and pushing to that limit. Jensen filled Jared, pressing on every pleasurable nerve, holding tightly while he drove in again and again until Jared screamed his climax, heedless of who might overhear. He sagged onto the desk, belly and wood spattered with white, while Jensen roared his own peak and spent himself spurting inside Jared. Leaning over, Jensen kissed Jared's back while rubbing his belly with a gentle hand, until the two could manage to stand and separate themselves.

They cleaned themselves up sketchily before separating with a few more lingering kisses. Jared's eyelids heavy and his body sated, he let Jensen steer them, stumbling to his room and falling into bed. Jared was asleep immediately.

The next day, Jensen called Jeffrey, simply asking him to come to Jensen's office as he had a matter of some urgency to discuss. Jeffrey arrived within the hour , tapping on Jensen's office door before entering.

“What is it? Has something happened?” Jeffrey's tense expression displayed his concern, although his voice remained even.

“Yes. There was an encounter with Alaina at Jinx,” Jensen said tersely, gesturing for Jeffrey to sit.

“What!? When did this happen? Is anyone hurt?” Jeffrey sat down heavily, leaning forward with intent eyes. His body radiated tension.

Jensen shook his head. “No one is harmed. Unfortunately, Jared and a friend decided they needed some adventure. Not taking our warning seriously enough, they ventured over to Jinx for a little dancing--a walk on the wild side, if you will.”

“Good Lord. Are they both all right? What made them do this?” Jeffrey closed his eyes with a pained expression. “What a crazy, stupid stunt.”

Jensen nodded in agreement. “Yes, it was. I have already spoken to Jared, and he deeply regrets his action. Both of them are unharmed, but I feel certain there will be...repercussions from that end of town.”

“What did they do? What did they see? Shit, what did _Alaina_ do?”

“Fortunately, not that much. She saw Jared, desired him—who wouldn't? She pawed at him, tried to cast a thrall over him, but he was able to resist to a degree, so she did not gain full control over him. Then...she found out he was mine.”

Jeffrey leaned back against the chair back. “Thank God for Jared's fortitude. What did she do then?”

“Well, of course she was very interested in our relationship. Rather astonishingly, she let him go, which is hugely fortunate. She could well have kept him, held him as a hostage, even raped him.” Jensen couldn't prevent a break in his voice as he said, “Jeffrey, she could easily have killed him. Could have Turned him, and had Jared as her minion.” He closed his eyes and fought to keep himself controlled.

Jeffrey laid a comforting hand on Jensen's knee. A brief squeeze, and then he rose to pour them both a measure of whiskey from the bar cabinet. Placing the crystal glass into Jensen's hand, Jeffrey sat back down and sipped his own whiskey.

Jensen drank, grateful for the warmth of the alcohol trickling down his throat, giving him a point to focus on.

“Okay, so that's what happened and what didn't happen. What are you worried most about now?” Jeffrey's voice was calm again, and his deep, even tone helped ground Jensen amid his swirling emotions. So did the whiskey. “What do you think we should do next?”

“There are a few things that disturb me. First, Jared's vulnerability. He is young and human, and she knows what he looks like now. We must increase his protection, we can't take any chances with his safety. Second, Alaina now knows _my_ weakness, my vulnerability. She can play me anytime if Jared is in the mix, and she knows it. That is very, very bad.”

It was Jeffrey's turn to nod. “Yes, I agree.”

“Third is the seemingly unrelated fact that we have not heard from David Hayden-Jones in over a week.”

Jeffrey swore. “ _That_ is also very bad.”

“Yes. Things are not going in our favor at the moment.” Jensen drank again, setting his glass down with a sigh. “Thank you for responding so quickly, and for hearing me out. You are a good friend to me, Jeffrey. I depend on you and your strength.”

“Of course. You are my nest leader, and my friend.” Jeffrey's face showed his respect, his love, for Jensen. Jensen's heart eased slightly. Perhaps things would be all right after all.

“Now, my friend, we must make make some plans.”

Jeffrey replied firmly, “I will do anything you need, Jensen.”

David took the stairs two at a time up to Alaina's office at Jinx. No sooner did he reach the top than his dick was hard and drooling in his pants, responding with the alacrity of Pavlov's dog. Alaina had enthralled him again and again, and he had become as helpless as a bug wrapped up in a spider's web. He knew it, but he was unable to resist or even attempt to free himself. His mind was in a perpetual haze of desire and lust, and he no longer even attempted to work, but waited simply to answer her call.

Alaina stood leaning against the black chaise in her office, the same one they had fucked on several times before already. He thought bemusedly to himself that he would always associate black velvet with the hottest sex he'd ever had, and the simultaneous destruction of his soul. 

In startling contrast against the black velvet, Alaina's shiny metallic red catsuit looked like blood poured over her body. Every curve was highlighted, including the bumps of her nipples atop her ripe tits. Her auburn hair was piled loosely on the top of her head with little curly tendrils dropping down, softening the severity of the catsuit's lines and making her look completely, edibly sexy.

_As if she could look any other way,_ thought David, his cock focusing on Alaina like a divining rod. Realizing that his mouth was catching flies, he snapped it shut. “You called for me, Boss?”

Alaina looked him up and down in her slow, sultry way. “Well, aren't you rarin' to go,” she purred. “Come here.” David began to walk toward her, but stopped when she held up her hand. “Hands and knees. Crawl.”

Part of David's brain, the last part free of thrall, nudged him, whispering that he wasn't a dog, an animal, but a man. That he could make his own choices. _Run, I think it's time to run,_ it whispered. _Davey old chap, I think it's high time to get the fuck outta Dodge._

But his dick had other plans, and they all involved getting Alaina naked, holding and caressing that amazing, alabaster body, and driving into the sublime pink heaven between her thighs. Maybe he felt the weight of her thrall, wrapping around him like a heavy wool blanket, but he could kick that off if he wanted, right? He was a man, he had free will.

Sure, he did.

She grabbed his head when he reached her and pushed it between her legs. The cat suit had a pussy slit; David nosed into it and glued his mouth to her flesh, licking and sucking everywhere his lips and tongue could reach. She ground herself against him, moaning and pulling his hair while rotating her hips on his upturned face. He whimpered and snuffled, his face quickly wet from her lubrication, his eyes closed while he reveled in her taste and tender skin.

“Up,” Alaina commanded, pulling his head up by her hand in his hair. David blindly obeyed, all thoughts of free will now completely subjugated to her thrall and overpowering sexual energy. She grabbed his dick through his pants, jerking at him roughly and smiling when she felt how hard he already was. “Fuck me, but don't come or I'll be very angry.” She ripped at his pants, and he fumbled at his zipper, trying to push his pants down as quickly as possible. He'd already learned not to bother with boxers anymore.

Raising herself up to balance her ass on the arm of the chaise, Alaina lifted her legs in a wide vee. David immediately caught them over his elbows and locked his arms over her thighs, driving in with no further hesitation. She was wet and open, allowing his cock to sink in smoothly to the hilt. He quickly set a hard, fast rhythm, pounding against her with bruising force. Alaina locked her ankles behind his back, her sharp nails digging into his shoulders until they drew blood that soaked stickily through the fabric of his shirt.

Alaina orgasmed quickly and noisily, throwing her head back in abandon, her heels kicking David's ass. David managed to stave off his own climax as she'd ordered, gasping with the effort of denying his threatening ejaculation. She still wanted to play, however, and today her game of choice was pegging. Alaina pushed David out of her body and ordered him to stand at the counter at the main window; bending him over, she poured some lube onto her fingers while he gazed blankly out at the empty dance floor.

She fingered him briskly first, adding one finger after another until she reached four and he was moaning freely. Pre-come drooled from his cock, the string occasionally leaving a wet line on his thigh. Pulling her fingers out, Alaina worked a fat little butt plug in and out of his hole, not waiting for him to stretch but shoving it in and out willy-nilly. He could hear the little pop the plug made every time it entered or left his hole. In the midst of his raging hard-on and the rough play with his ass, it was an incongruously funny sound and he had to fight not to giggle hysterically. 

Putting the plug aside, Alaina got down to the main event. She whipped out a big red dildo liberally studded with little bumps and slipped on a hip harness that held it. “Your turn to pussy up, David. Better hold on tight,” she growled. He barely caught his breath before she was thrusting the red monster into his hole, powerful flexes of her hips that sank it deep inside him.

David was hugely grateful that Alaina had used lube at the beginning of this little session, because the dildo was at least ten inches long and the circumference of a soda can. As it was, she fucked him with gusto, driving the dildo into his ass until he started wailing from the agonizing mixture of pleasure and pain, praying that he would be allowed to come just so it would be over before she ended up in his throat.

She edged him a couple of times, delaying his orgasm by reaching between his thighs to squeeze his balls so hard that he screamed, then resuming her frenetic pegging. Finally Alaina let him come, digging her nails into his ass as she pumped her hips with her vampiric strength, forcing David to brace his hands against the window in order to not go through it. David yelled through his orgasm, his insides aching from the brutal pounding and his cock and balls sore from the dizzying torture of the edging. She slapped his ass hard after she pulled out, letting the harness slide down her hips and legs and the sticky dildo to roll away on the floor while she left the room, sighing contentedly.

David stayed where he was, draped on the counter, sweaty and weak and naked. He couldn't even bother to worry about someone coming in and seeing him laid out like that. Blood trickled from several little gouges Alaina's nails had made, and his scalp burned from the hair-pulling. Most of all, his ass felt like it had been split in half. The pegging left him feeling internally bruised and sore, his hole tender and gaping. There were ticklish trails over his balls and down his thighs, and David didn't know if they were lube, sweat, or blood. Maybe all three.

_Chupacabra._

The word echoed faintly in his skull. What was that?

_Remember. Chupacabra._

He ached so badly, pain resonating all over his body. He couldn't even do more than slither off the counter onto the floor where he sprawled inert. Alaina hadn't come back into the office yet, and David struggled to get his thoughts together before she returned. Maybe the force of his orgasm had cleared a little of the thrall for a minute, because he could dimly remember something important about a chupacabra. What was it?

_Phone. Chupacabra._ David's cell phone had been confiscated early on during his time at Jinx, but now, alone in the office, he looked around for one. Maybe there was a land-line—brick and mortar businesses were the last bastion of the landline. Pushing himself painfully onto hands and knees—no way was he attempting to sit on his abused ass—David craned his head around, searching.

_Jensen._

David saw the coiled cord of a vintage-style telephone at one end of the counter. Reaching slowly, he managed to hook a finger in the loops and tug it toward him. His strained muscles protested painfully at the stretch. Using the counter to support himself on unsteady legs, David was able to see out of the window onto the club floor. Alaina was talking to some of the crew, dispensing orders and manifesting some physical signs of displeasure. Her catsuit was shiny and perfect; other than her hair being more sexily tousled, she looked unscathed from their raunchy work-out. David whined at how beautiful she was, even while his body hurt from her punishment.

Pulling at the coil, David brought the phone down to the floor and began to punch in the numbers.

_Chupacabra, please. Please._

The line buzzed at the other end. David bit his lip and whimpered again; his lip was already sore and split from Alaina's fangs, and fresh blood welled up, trickling down his chin.

“Please,” he whispered to the phone. “I don't think I have much time.”

The ringing stopped. “Claret,” a silky androgynous voice answered. “May I help you?”

“Chupacabra!” David tried to yell, but his throat was raspy from screaming, and all that came out was a husky whisper.

“I'm sorry, I can't understand you. Could you please speak louder?”

David attempted talking again, forcing air from his throat, but still couldn't manage more than a hoarse wheeze.

“I'm afraid we have a bad connection. Please try calling back,” the voice said apologetically. The line went dead.

_No, no, no, no._ Tears seeped from David's eyes, washing a clean trail through the blood and sweat on his face. Re-dialing frantically, he cursed as his fingers made mistakes, being stiff and painful to move.

“David, what are you doing?” The displeased sound of Alaina's voice almost made David's heart stop, and her cool hand plucked the phone away from him. “Really, now, this is terribly, terribly naughty. I'm going to have to punish you, you bad boy.”

His head rocked sideways from her blow, ears ringing. He started to scuttle back—he didn't know where to even try to hide, his only thought was _get away._ Away from the pain, the torturous pleasure, and the death he now felt sure was creeping up on him.

“Stop. Moving.” Alaina bit the words out with no further pretense of affection. She kicked him, the pointed toe of her shoe catching him perfectly in his floating rib, snapping it and sending him rolling across the floor. He screamed and curled up in a ball, trying to protect his core and head.

She stomped after him, grabbing one hand and pulling him upright, shaking him like a dog with a rat in its mouth. Letting go of his arm, she delivered a perfectly timed one-two punch in his stomach and his throat, crumpling the cartilage of his larynx. He was still reeling from the blows when Alaina's fist cracked against his jaw, accompanied by the sound of bone snapping. Pain arced through David's head; he screamed soundlessly before collapsing and vomiting on the floor.

“Please,” he garbled through his shattered face. “Please...”

Alaina leaned down, catching him around one bicep with an iron hand. Her face loomed into his tear-and pain-blurred vision. “I'm done with you. You're not even worth eating.” She grabbed his head with both hands, and David scarcely had a second more to breathe before she snapped his neck, letting him fall limply onto the floor.

Ty snorted with disgust at the mess on the office floor. “I could have told the Boss she'd get tired of that one.” He shook his head, skirting David's body as he crossed the room.

The sharp tap of Alaina's heels sounded on the stairs, growing louder as she entered the office. “I thought I sent someone to clean this up,” she complained, frowning at the bloody chaos in the room.

Ty could clearly hear the annoyance in Alaina's voice. As much as she enjoyed making a mess, she didn't care for the mess to lie around all day. Someone was going to lose their job, or their life, if they didn't get on this. It sure wasn't going to be him.

“I'll check who didn't follow up and send them to you. I was unaware a clean-up was needed until now.” Ty looked disdainfully at the body crumpled on the floor, blood in random puddles around it. “Need to bring a mop too.”

“Whatever, just get rid of it. It was fun while it lasted.” She snorted, poking David's foot with her shoe. “Caught it trying to make a phone call, stupid thing.”

Ty tilted his head and looked at her curiously. “Tried to call out? Who'd he call?”

Alaina waived her hand, flopping down on the chaise she'd so recently had sex on. Ty caught a flash of something moist and pink between her crimson thighs, a tiny white trickle easing down a scarlet thigh, and quickly averted his eyes. Sometimes it was tough having the sexiest boss alive. She answered casually, “I don't know. Does it matter?”

“It might. What if it was one of his friends or the police or someone?” Ty went over to the computer and sat down. His tech skills were limited, but he could learn to manipulate a simple program as well as anyone. “I had tracers put on the line when we set up. I'll let you know in a second who he called.” His beefy fingers punched the keyboard. “Shit.”

“What? Who was it? Who did he call?” Alaina finally sounded mildly interested while she checked her nails. She got up to look at herself in the full-length wall mirror, smoothing invisible wrinkles in her red catsuit.

Ty swiveled his chair to face her. “Claret. He called Claret.”

Alaina spun around, and Ty could see she was definitely intrigued now. “Really! Our little David was a spy for Claret? My my my.” She thought for a moment, tapping her teeth with one elegant fingernail. “Well then, perhaps we need to send him back to them. Like a little love note, only postage due. What do you think?”

Ty grinned at her. “I like it. Consider it done.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen poured coffee from the urn that sat on the dining room side-board. His fondness for the hot beverage was legendary, and Sam Ferris always made sure there was a fresh pot pf the brew ready for both humans and vamps alike around the clock. Jensen knew Jared would be along shortly, and his love would certainly want fresh coffee himself, what with all of the tension floating around in the air regarding Alaina. Jensen had talked to Jared about safety again last night—Jensen was more and more worried about not hearing from David, and warned Jared not to leave Claret or the brownstone premises for any reason whatsoever.

“Jensen! _Jensen!_ ”

Jensen hastily put his coffee cup down, hurrying to the mansion's front entrance. Jeffrey stood outside along with a couple of their human assistants, the doors flung wide and sunlight streaming in. Matt couldn't go out in the sun yet so he had to stay inside, but Jensen easily stepped over the doorsill and joined Jeffrey out in the early morning sun.

Seven or eight wide, shallow brick steps led from the brownstone's door to the side street below. Across the steps sprawled a body, spreadeagled limbs motionless on the brick. Clad only in a tattered black polo, the lower half of the sallow body obscenely exposed, the body was clearly a man, his dark hair sticking up every which way. His face was swollen and blotchy with blood and bruising, making instant identification difficult, and his lower torso, groin, and legs were darkly mottled with heavy bruising and streaked with blood.

“No,” said Jeffrey hoarsely. “Tell me it's not...”

Jensen felt his stomach churning like it had back when he used to get sick as a human. When he'd had some illness, or had eaten bad food and his system had revolted, his body working to eject the noxious element. He shook his head to clear it, moving closer to the form observe it more distinctly. On the left breast of the shredded shirt, he caught sight of an intact piece with crimson embroidered letters— _Jinx_. Jensen passed his hand over the thick dark hair, feeling it matted with blood even as he tried to smooth it, then closing the dull blue eyes, whites shot with red. Even so disfigured in death, the jaw twisted in a terrible misalignment, it was clear to him whose corpse it was.

“Yes. It's David.”

Jared awoke with a start. Matt stood next to his bed, shaking Jared's arm and softly calling his name. His expression was grave, which on Matt's usually cheerful, animated face looked strange and out-of-place. Jared felt his stomach knot up instantly with anxiety. Something had to be very wrong for Matt to look like this.

“Jared, wake up. There's a meeting downstairs, and Jensen wants you there,” Matt said, his words filled with urgency.

“Uh, okay,” Jared said groggily, sitting up and looking around for his track pants. He threw a look at Matt, somewhat unnerved by Matt's uncharacteristic solemnity. Jared pulled his pants on over his boxers and found a T-shirt, trying to move quickly despite his still-foggy brain.

Without another word, Matt left Jared's room. Jared went into his en-suite, brushing his teeth hastily and relieving himself before going downstairs to the dining room. No one was there, so Jared drew a mug of coffee from the urn and went on to check Jensen's office.

Jensen, Jeffrey, Matt, Danneel, and Sam were already there, all of them looking as grave as Matt did. Jared started to get seriously nervous, worrying about what had everyone so somber. It had to be something really bad, and something bad enough to upset vampires like this, well...Jared didn't even want to speculate.

“Good morning,” Jared murmured, finding a seat over by Jensen's desk. Jensen stood in front of the desk, feet planted wide, arms crossed in front of him. Everyone replied quietly to the salutation, and Jensen gave him a quick, small smile that warmed Jared, despite the heavy atmosphere in the room.

“We have received a message that can only be interpreted as hostile.” Jensen's voice was grave, and Jared could hear the tension in it too. He noticed while Jeffrey and Matt remained impassive, Danneel and Sam gave a start at Jensen's words. _Jeffrey and Matt must already know about the message,_ Jared mused. _What is it? Who sent it?_

“What's happened?” asked Danneel, her eyes fixed on Jensen.

“David Hayden-Jones is dead.”

Jared's jaw dropped. He didn't know David well, but certainly had seen him regularly around Claret. David had been one of the trusted humans who helped handle vamp business in the daylight, and he'd been Danneel's back-up as manager at Claret. Jared's eyes turned to her and he saw the shock and dismay clearly on her face at the news.

“What happened to him?” Jared blurted out, too shocked to even worry about his voice quavering like a pre-adolescent boy.

Jensen answered, “He was killed at Jinx, rather horribly, and his body left on our doorstep.” He shook his head. “We sent him there as an undercover agent. He was ostensibly working for Alaina, but collecting information for us. Clearly things went south.” He shook his head again. “I was waiting to either hear from him or get his call to be extricated. Instead...” He gestured to the door, and Jared knew what he meant.

“Was it definitely Alaina herself?” Sam asked.

“I don't know, but that doesn't even matter. If it wasn't Alaina herself, then it was one of her people acting on her orders. And they left his body on display here as a declaration of war. There's no other way to interpret it.”

“The gloves are off,” murmured Danneel.

Jensen nodded. “Yes. We need to prepare for more attacks, be ready to defend ourselves and our holdings. We must consider retaliating. There's going to be a lot to do.” He started pacing around the office. “I originally expected she would go after some of my businesses or investments, as Mark did at first, attacking on a business level. Instead, she focused on Claret and my personal relationship. This was a terrible miscalculation on my part, for which David has suffered the price. His death is on me.”

Jeffrey added, “Also unfortunately, we were not able to get a lot of information from David before he was killed. His texts tapered off before he said much about what was happening at Jinx, or what Alaina's goals were, other than besting Claret as _the_ successful club in town.”

“Alaina probably put him under her thrall.” Danneel's tone was matter-of-fact, although her lips were narrowed. “It's one of her favorite things to do. She likes the whole cat-and-mouse thing, whether she's hunting for sex or food. Thrall, bat them around, more thrall, eat them. Rinse and repeat.”

They all stared at Danneel, who sat on a bar stool off to one side of the bar cabinet, hands clasped in her lap. She looked back with a sad smile, her natural radiance dimmed.

“Danni, what are you saying?” Jensen approached her, stunned. “How would you know something like that?” He stopped in front of her, waiting.

Danneel sighed heavily. “Alaina and I—we were nest-mates.”

Jared gasped. He knew nest-mates were newly Turned vamps who matured together, sheltering in the same nest and often sharing the same Sire. It was usually a close relationship, not unlike milk-brothers in medieval times, where sharing a common milk-nurse bound children in an intimate familial relationship outside of rank. To find out that Danneel had shared this kind of a relationship with Alaina, much less not told Jensen about it—well, it was scandalous, and Jared feared what the fall-out was going to be.

Jensen sounded rather shocked as well. “Danni, what--”

She interrupted him, which told Jared how upset she herself was. She would normally never interrupt Jensen, giving him total respect as her leader. “We were both Sired by Frederic Lehne.” Jared heard a murmur go around the room, but he was not familiar with the name. Danneel nodded. “I know. I'm not proud of it, but you can't pick your Sire, at least not most of the time. He liked pretty girls, and we were both young and pretty. He had a...predilection for red-heads.”

She got up and walked over to the window, looking out of it while she continued talking. Her back was stiff and her head high, and Jared thought this confession had to be very difficult for her. He glanced at Jeffrey, who looked as appalled as the rest of them at Danneel's revelation.

“As fledgings, we were not as blood-thirsty as the Lehne nest came to be known for later on. But sure, we killed and ate, stalked and drained our share of humans. I was young, and enamored of my Sire. He was strong and fierce, worthy of admiration as a Blood-Elder should be. He was generous to his newly-Turned, but he was also cruel, even capricious.”

“What of Alaina?” Jensen asked, his mouth stern but his eyes sad as he watched Danneel.

Danneel turned to face the room again, a wistful smile on her face. “We were inseparable. She had been my cousin in my human family, so we already were close before we were Turned. Afterward, we were like sisters and lovers both. She relished vampire life—the strength, the freedom to do as one wanted, no rules or conventions. Frederic was proud of her, favored her a great deal, which just encouraged her violence and recklessness.”

Danneel sat back down, shaking her head. “After several decades, I became sated with the constant hunting, feeding, and pointless blood-lust. Alaina and I started to pull back against each other; I wished to explore other ways of life, and she didn't want to change. The final straw came when...” Danneel stopped, running the side of her hand under her eyes to dry the tears now seeping down her face.

“Baby,” said Jeffrey softly, coming up behind her and taking hold of her shoulders, rubbing them gently. “It's okay.”

Danneel's cheeks were wet now, tears steadily slipping down, her mouth quivering as she fought to get the words out. “No, Jeff, it's really not.” He moved in to hug her, but she held up a hand to his chest to stop him.

“Go on, Danni,” said Jensen, not unsympathetically but still with a urgent air. “Finish it.”

“I seduced a girl, a young woman. Probably just a couple of years older than Jared at the time. A redhead, because I knew that's what Frederic liked, and I wanted him to be pleased with me. Wanted him to favor her. Her name was Julie. She was a little thing--slender, big soft dreamy eyes. I loved her sweetness, her gentleness. She was like an angel.” Danneel blinked, a lopsided smile crossing her face. “I was in love with her. We were together, even though I had to share her with Frederic too.”

Jared shot Jensen a horrified glance. Surely Danneel didn't mean... “Like, _shared_ shared?” he blurted out. He'd never considered having sex with anyone else in the nest, and he was grateful that Jensen was apparently more morally advanced than that.

“Yes. As our leader, it was his right to lie with her. Alaina was jealous of the time I spent with Julie. She couldn't understand being faithful to a single person, a human at that, when the world was ours for the taking, as she put it. She tried several times to bed Julie herself, or join us in a threesome, but I wouldn't let that happen. Her anger at me grew, and she started complaining to Frederic about Julie.”

Danneel moved to the chair closest to the window and sank down on it. “Frederic got fed up with us bickering. No one fights like sisters, right? He took Julie one night, fucked her in every way he could imagine, and then fed on her. He drained her dry without Turning her. I was out doing some stupid task he'd commanded in order to get me away from the house, and when I returned, I found her battered body on my bed, still covered in blood and snot and semen, bones broken and skin torn.” Her jaw clenched. “I threw up right there, on the floor next to my bed. Then I covered her with a blanket, and I left. I vowed I wouldn't live anymore with animals, that I'd find people who were deserving of my affection and my time and my life.” She looked around the room. “And I did.”

Jensen sent everyone off for a few minutes break, as Danneel's emotional story had affected them all. Jeffrey accompanied Danneel off to her room, and Jared came over to Jensen, kneeling in front of him and taking his hands.

“Are you all right, my love?” Jensen asked tenderly. “I know that was not an easy tale to hear.”

“Um, thanks for not sharing me,” Jared mumbled. Jensen kissed his head.

“It's a barbaric custom, akin to the _droit du seigneur_ that feudal lords claimed of their vassals. I never cared for it.” Jensen smoothed Jared's unruly hair. “That is a fear you need not bear.”

They were quiet for a moment. Jensen closed his eyes and rested a cheek on Jared's head, which in turn was pillowed on Jensen's thigh. He laid a hand on the back of Jared's neck and felt his pulse, his warmth, the softness of his skin. Were someone to toy with Jared in the way that David or Danni's Julie had suffered, Jensen knew he would not rest until the offender had been torn to shreds.

“I'll keep you safe, my dearest,” Jensen murmured, promising as much to himself as to Jared. “You are my heart.”

He felt Jared draw a long, shaky breath, then the warm exhalation.

_No matter what, my love,_ Jensen vowed to himself. _No matter what._

“You want to do _what?_ ” Jeffrey bellowed, his face darkening with anger.

Danneel looked at him calmly. “It's a good idea and you know it. And I'm the only one who can do it.”

“You'll be walking into the lion's den! Look what Alaina did to Hayden-Jones!” Jeffrey's hands gesticulated wildly.

“David was an excellent person, strong and smart, but he was human. Danneel is not. She is immune to thrall, and her strength matches Alaina's. Plus Alaina already knows Danneel, probably still has some trust of her, and understands her formidability.” Jensen demurred.

Jeffrey scowled, crossing his arms and planting his feet wide. “This is a ridiculous idea!”

“This is a _good_ idea!” Danneel retorted. “And you know it. You're only objecting because it's me. If it were Matt, you'd be in favor of it.” She tossed her hair back from her face. “Well, Matt can't do this, but I can. It has to be me.”

Jeffrey's body sagged in defeat. Jensen knew how much this was costing him; if tables had been turned and Jared was in Danneel's position, Jensen knew that he too would be half-crazy with fear at the same time he was awed by his lover's bravery. He went over to Jeffrey and laid a hand on his back.

“Come, Jeffrey, you know how strong, how clever Danni is. We'll be ready to swoop in at a moment's notice.”

Jeffrey stepped back, throwing Jensen's hand off. “You risk nothing here. I am risking _everything_!” His dark eyes snapped with anger. 

“ _Jeff!_ ” Danneel's voice cut sharply. “That is no way to speak to your Blood-Elder!”

“If anything happens to you, he will not be my nest-leader anymore.” Jeffrey's agonized words carried a threat as well as despair. They buffeted Jensen, coming from his second, his virtual brother, but he could not chastise Jeffrey. He only had to substitute Jared for Danneel to understand Jeffrey's fears and pain completely.

Jensen raised his hands. “Stop. Let us do what needs to be done first. Then we can sort all the rest of this out. Jeffrey, you are a brother to me, we have been in lockstep for decades and decades, but I will never bar you from leaving if you want to leave, despite the hole it will make in my heart and in my house.” Jensen kept his voice calm and controlled, seeking to lead by example and soothe the riled tempers and angry, fearful vampires.

Jeffrey blew out a sigh, bowing his head and rubbing his face tiredly. “Jensen, I meant no disrespect. Just...Danni is my world, and I can't—I won't--”

Jensen embraced Jeffrey. “I know. I know.”

“This is all lovely, ladies,” Danneel drawled drily. “But can we move on to making a plan now, or do we need to braid each other's hair first?”

Everyone broke into a chuckle as Jensen and Jeffrey broke apart. “Of course. No braiding is necessary. Why don't you tell us what you are thinking of first?” suggested Jensen.

“I go to Jinx and work for Alaina. I tell her that I am dissatisfied at Claret, that I've left because I want to rekindle my relationship with her now that she has come here, that I want to establish myself as powerful in my own right and not just under Jensen's shadow.” Danneel sketched a bow to Jensen, who bowed back. She made a face while adding, “I'm probably going to have to do some icky things to prove myself, like have sex with her. But she's bound to have done her market research, she already knows how successful Claret is, and she's going to want that success for Jinx. Plus the satisfaction of scoring on Jensen personally by hiring away one of his top people.”

Jensen saw Jeffrey's look at the mention of Danneel having sex with Alaina, grinding his teeth in apparent frustration. “What benefit does this give us that's worth the risk you're going to run?”

“Information, more than poor David ever got to find. And depending on what we decide to do, I will already be inside to handle whatever is necessary. As a vampire, I am much hardier than David—she can't thrall me, she isn't going to be able to seduce me against my will, and I am strong enough to fight her on her level. If it comes down to it, I can take a lot more abuse.”

Jeffrey's teeth scraped together loudly again. Danneel looked at him with a little frown, shaking her finger at him.

Jensen leaned forward in his seat, balancing his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands while he thought it all over. Everything Danneel said was true, it all made sense, and yet he balked at sending yet another member of his household into the clear danger of Jinx and Alaina. 

Matt cleared his throat; he'd been so quiet Jensen had almost forgotten he was there. Matt's face was as tense as the rest of theirs, and his voice was flat when he spoke.

“With apologies to Jeffrey, I don't think we really have a choice here. Outside of a full frontal assault, which we're not at all ready for yet, I think this is our best shot. We'll support Danneel, give her whatever she needs to make this work, and in the meantime we prepare for a covert attack. We'll be ready for whatever happens then.” He looked at Danneel with respect. “I salute your bravery, Danni. We'll make the most of it.”

Jensen stood up. He went over to Danneel and took her hands, kissing their backs. “Thank you, Danneel. I gratefully accept your offer and adopt your plan.”

Behind him, he could hear Jeffrey choking back a sob.

“ _Who_ is here?” Alaina couldn't hold back the surprise in her voice. The human she'd been snacking on and toying with slipped out of her hands and plopped onto the floor, unnoticed.

Managing to keep his eyes focused on Alaina's face instead of her exposed breasts, Ty said, “Danneel Harris. Recently of Jensen Ackles' nest, and the manager of Claret.”

“Danneel! What is she doing here?” Alaina sat up from her lounging position on the chaise in the Jinx office, nudging the human snack-toy on the floor away with one Blahnik-shod foot. 

“She says she's left them, that she's broken off from them. She wants to join you and work here now. Says she was your nest-mate.” Ty's voice was measured and deliberately uninflected. His very blandness told Alaina that he was both jealous and suspicious of the new arrival. Alaina was always suspicious of everything herself, but the thought of seeing Danneel all these years later was too tempting to resist. She'd loved her sister-cousin in her own greedy way, and Danneel's departure had hurt deeply. Besides, what better way to compete with Claret than with Claret's own manager?

“Bring her in.” Alaina got up and smoothed her skirt, pulled up her tube top so that it covered her breasts again. “And clean this up.” She waved vaguely toward the body on the floor.

Ty left the room, snapping his fingers for a minion to come remove Alaina's snack-toy. Alaina thought about seeing if it had a few more swallows or orgasms left in it, but then she decided against it. The creature's blood was bland, and it wasn't responding anymore to either pain or pleasure stimuli.

Trash removed, Alaina smoothed her hair and checked her lips and teeth for blood in the over-sized mirror by the staircase. The tap of high heels and a long-familiar scent of cinnamon with a hint of vanilla-sweetness underneath let her know Danneel was on her way up. Alaina stepped back and waited for her sister-cousin to appear. 

The moment Danneel walked into the office, Alaina grabbed her hands and exclaimed “Danni!”. Holding Danneel's arms wide, Alaina gave Danneel an admiring once-over and also scanned her for hidden weapons. “My dearest! It's been so long! Decades and decades!” She wrapped Danneel up in a hug, hands discreetly frisking her. Pulling back again, Alaina put her hands on her hips, exclaiming archly, “Darling! You look so ravishing! No one would believe you are not a fledgling!”

Danneel smiled. “Oh Alaina, you make me blush!” Resting her hands on Alaina's shoulders, Danneel kissed one of Alaina's alabaster cheeks, then the other. Alaina's hand flashed out and caught Danneel's chin, holding it firmly between thumb and forefinger while pressing a hard kiss on Danneel's lips, even going so far as to lick at them before releasing her hold.

“Well, I see you're as slutty as ever,” said Danneel, a smile softening the zing of her words. She moved over to the wall mirror and ran a finger beneath her bottom lip to tidy lipstick left smudged by Alaina's raunchy buss.

Alaina came up behind Danneel and snaked an arm around her waist, cupping one of her full breasts and hefting it in her palm. “Mmmm, Danni, you've filled out so deliciously. I don't remember you being so boobalicious.” Alaina rubbed her thumb over the nipple, chuckling at Danneel's involuntary shiver. “Oh sweetie, there's so much we have to catch up on.”

Danneel leaned into the caress, putting her hand over Alaina's and squeezing her fingers. “I can't wait, darling,” she purred.

“Business first, I'm afraid. Tell me what brings you here, and why you left Claret.” Alaina released Danneel and sat down onto the chaise, eyeing Danneel shrewdly. “I understand that Ackles is quite a successful businessman, and a social leader to boot. Why jump ship, Danni?”

Danneel sat down in the leather slipper chair angled toward the chaise. “I have my own thoughts, my own ambitions. Jensen likes things his way and his way alone. I'd been feeling the urge to try something new, and when I realized you opened a business here, it seemed a fortuitous time for a change.” She chuckled. “Who'd have thought we'd reunite like this? It's divine!”

“Hmm, it _is_ rather fortuitous, isn't it? It just so happens I'm down an employee right now. Manager, quality control, and so on. He just couldn't...hold up under the pressure.” Alaina giggled. “I'm sure you won't have any problems like that. It was silly of me to try hiring humans. They just don't have the stamina we do.”

“Yes, I've had some success working with them, but one does have to be so careful of the delicate things.” Danneel gave a small roll of her eyes.

“Exactly! Although of course they are so tasty. Delicious to fuck and to drink!” Both women laughed.

“Fabulous! I'll let Ty know you're our new floor manager. He's my second in everything but the club floor, so it'll be all yours.” Alaina winked at Danni. “As my second, I won't sleep with him, much to his eternal regret, but please feel free to fuck him if you'd like. I've seen his cock, and he's very well-hung. I'm sure he would pleasure you well.”

“Ah, well, thank you. We'll see. I've just had a bit of a break-up, so I'm not quite looking around yet.” Danneel pouted dramatically. “Maybe later.”

“Nonsense, it'll be just the thing then! Get over the old by fucking the new, right? That's what our Blood-Elder Frederic would have said!” Alaina winked and stood up, taking Danneel's hand and pulling her upright. “Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll show you around.”

Jensen stood near Claret's dance floor and watched the crowd. It looked as busy as ever; vampires and humans dancing and mingling, the bar serving drinks, everyone having a good time. The lights twinkled romantically over the burgundy velvet and leather upholstery. Danneel had left detailed instructions for Matt and Adam Fergus as the co-managers—she always preferred having a vamp and a human working as a team. Of course the servers and bartenders already knew their jobs. Everything looked to be running as smoothly as ever.

To Jensen, though, it felt like there was a gaping hole in the vivacious scene. There was an enormous difference between Danneel being _gone_ versus her just being on a vacation, like she and Jeffrey had been so recently. Here, Jensen didn't know how soon she would be back, or how she was doing in her role at Jinx, or even if she was safe. He didn't like that at all.

Jensen sighed and went over to the bar, asking the bartender for an iced vodka neat. He sipped it slowly while idly observing the club-goers, watching them flirt, play shy, or be bold or assertive. The whole range of courting rituals was on display, like a flock of colorful birds preening and posturing while striving to find a mate.

“You too?” Jeffrey's smoky voice made Jensen flinch. He kicked himself for lapsing into such an unobservant stupor that his second could come up from behind and startle him so easily.

“Yes.” A swallow of cold vodka chilled Jensen's throat. “I can't imagine how you are bearing up, my friend. I'm sorry for it, but I saw no other way.”

Jeffrey nodded. “I do understand, as much as I hate it. I just want her back safely as soon as possible.”

“Absolutely. Have you heard anything today?” Jensen contemplated his empty glass, considering another vodka. He decided the situation deserved it, and motioned for a bourbon for Jeffrey as well.

“Yes, but nothing as significant or solid as we'd like.” Jeffrey's voice was deceptively calm—Jensen could hear the tension lying underneath it. “They are elated to have lured her away from you and Claret, like they've counted coup on you. She's picking up hints of things we don't condone, like a back-room for open sex and illicit feeding, but she has not seen it happening herself yet. She suspects Jinx has paid off the police around there.” Jeffrey shook his head. “They could be keeping their best foot forward around her still, waiting to make sure she is really in.”

Jensen frowned. “Hopefully that will pass shortly. Perhaps we need to have her step things up a bit to convince them.”

“Well, she's already having sex with Alaina, so be specific what you mean when you say 'step it up'.” Jeffrey's mouth turned down at the corners, and he took a large mouthful of the bourbon the bartender had just handed him.

“Are you all right with that?” Jensen studied his friend, noting the shadows under Jeffrey's eyes and his morose demeanor. Vampires generally regarded sex more casually than humans, understanding the more ephemeral nature of physical expression, even when combined with love. Monogamy was purely by choice, and not mandatory in vampiric relationships. Jensen didn't desire anyone besides Jared, and had no desire to seek out further sex partners, but if he was put in the same situation as Danneel? He would do the same thing.

Jeffrey shrugged. “Basically. I know it doesn't mean anything to Danneel, it's merely the currency with which she's purchasing Alaina's trust. I'm not jealous in that regard. However, Danneel is perfect and essential to me, and I don't want her sullied by that rapacious whore any longer than necessary.”

Jensen sighed. “I am with you there, old man. I'm with you there.”

Tiring of the club's bass-driven energy and finding the revelry galling to his morose mood, Jensen exited Claret and decided to head down to the kitchen for some coffee. While he wasn't physically drained, his mental and emotional state was another story. The stress of David's death, Danneel's leaving to go undercover at Jinx, and the effort of trying to keep Jared safe all congealed into a heavy, sticky burden on his mind. He knew there was probably still coffee in the dining room urn, but he hoped to find some of Sam's latest cookie batch still hanging around in the kitchen to cheer himself up a little. Cranberry white chocolate was a particular favorite of his.

At first he thought the kitchen was empty, although the area lights were still on over the big center island. The stainless steel sink was clear and shining and the dark gray granite counters were wiped free of crumbs. Jensen got himself a coffee mug and poured some from the pot at the end of one counter, bringing it to the island before he searched for cookies. Really, Jared had to take responsibility for encouraging Jensen's sweet tooth.

“What are you rummaging around for out here, like a big ol' bear?” Sam's warm, rich voice cut through Jensen's thoughts. “I bet you're looking for some cookies to go with that coffee?” She chuckled, pushing a white ceramic crock embossed with “Cookies” over to Jensen's mug. “There. And yes, there are still some of the cranberry ones.”

Jensen smiled and hugged her. “Do you have a sensor out here, to alert you of prowlers and cookie-nappers?” He sat down on one of the tall stools along one side of the island, nodding his appreciation for the little plate she set down for him. Looking into the crock, Jensen pulled out two cranberry cookies and one chocolate chip. Sam joined him, taking one of each kind for herself and pouring a glass of milk.

They sipped and ate companionably, trading small sentences of no particular note. Jensen felt his body relax more with the coffee and cookies than it had with the drinks earlier, and Sam's grounded aura soothed his mind.

“So what's really going on, Jensen?” Sam broke the comfortable quiet. “I always enjoy spending time with you when you have a little time to spare, but I get the sense that you've got a boatload of worries stewing in that elegant head. Want to let some of it out?” She winked. “Kitchen late at night is as good as a confessional, and no complications from crucifixes.”

Jensen dusted the last crumbs from his fingertips onto the plate. “It's a combination of everything: Jared and his safety, Danni at Jinx. Being responsible for David's death.” He closed his eyes, pained afresh. “That's a bad one.”

“Okay. And maybe Jared pushing so hard to be Turned all this time? I love the boy, but he's not been shy about his feelings on that.” Sam got up and poured them each a little more coffee. She went over to a cabinet and pulled out two small snifters and a bottle of brandy, setting them on the island between her and Jensen.

He smiled and poured them each a small measure. They sipped appreciatively, letting the liquor warm their throats before speaking again.

“Yes, that too. Of course I want to Turn him. He's my mate, my true love. But I don't want to rush him into it either. Immortality is a long time.”

Sam laughed. “Keep in mind that your idea of 'not rushing' is very different from his. He thinks if he waits a week, he's done well, and for him, he has. For you, it's not even the blink of an eye. You have such different perspectives.”

“True, true. Oh, eager youth!” Jensen toasted her with his brandy, and she poured him a little more.

Drinking from her own snifter, Sam swirled the brandy, watching the amber liquid circle inside the glass. “Jensen, we've know each other a long time—long by my standards. I've been with you, in your nest, since my mid-twenties, right?” She chuckled. “We won't address how long ago that was.”

“Yes, Sam. We have.” He watched her play with her brandy, realizing that she had something important to say to him, but nonetheless was shy about it. “Sam, we have no secrets. You are my nest-mate, even as a human. What do you wish to say to me?”

She put the snifter down and looked Jensen square in the eye, as not many humans could or would do. He saw the love and concern in her warm brown eyes, and wondered what was bothering her so much.

“I have to wonder...is there something more going on behind your reluctance to Turn Jared? Some other feeling or motive?” Sam sighed. “Maybe something that you yourself aren't even really aware of it. But I've been watching you deal with this—refusing Jared, your determination to make him wait—and it's almost--well, it's almost unlike you. You've been so adamant about this, and that's not like the Jensen Ackles that I know.”

Jensen frowned. The subject of Jared's Turning always felt thorny, and even now Jensen could feel his hackles rise defensively at the topic. Yet Sam was insightful and well-grounded, and in the past had offered him good advice many, many times. He fleetingly wished she wanted to be Turned, but up until now she'd declined the offer.

“Where are you going with this? Is there a point here?” Jensen didn't really mean to sound so abrupt, but his words pushed past him anyway.

“I understand this is a touchy area, but Jensen, you are not _my_ Blood-Elder, and so I will be as frank with you as I would be with anyone else in this house. While your reasons to date have some validity, I think there is something inside you—something deep inside—that wars with your desire to Turn Jared, and that's why you are putting the boy off.” She hesitated, lifting her snifter and draining in it one swallow. “I think that as a result of your bond with Jared, you see yourself. In him.”

Jensen stared at Sam, shocked by her words. “What do you mean, see myself in him?” He was not Jared; not a beautiful young man, wooed by a powerful vampire, being Turned in the prime of life, exultant in experiencing life--

_Oh._

Somehow his snifter was empty, but then Sam was there, pouring one last measure before closing the bottle and putting it away. Jensen drained it, letting the aroma fill his nose, the rich liquid burn down his throat. Closing his eyes, he savored it while he looked over his memories.

He (Jared)..young and beautiful.

He(Jared)...loved and wooed by a powerful vampire.

He(Jared)...Turned at his thirtieth year, in his prime.

Full of life, of wonder, of love. Exultant in his exploration of the world. Hungry and passionate.

His humanity dripping out from his fingers, pooling on the earth. The hungry ground drinking it in while his Blood-Elder drank the rest, and while Jensen drank from his Blood-Elder. And the world was reborn, a world where the sun rose anew only not for Jensen, who was destined for the next two centuries to live without it. Without that golden orb, without sleep, without the need of any sustenance but the rich, red fluid that sang to him, sang _in_ him.

That said...his humanity was gone.

Until Jared. Sweet Jared, Jensen's mate, Jensen's love, who had brought it all back. All the memories, all the sensations, everything Jensen hadn't truly been aware he missed anymore, all rushing back like a hot, thick, swirling flood.

Jensen opened his eyes. Sam pushed a cloth napkin into his hand, raising it to his face. Tears spilled slowly from Jensen's eyes, and he wiped at them even as he wondered where they came from. Sam's eyes reflected the tears.

“You are a witch,” Jensen said with a hoarse voice. “Get thee behind me.” He grabbed her and hugged her tightly, but not so tight as to hurt her.

“I just poked the bear. You did the hard stuff.” Her voice was muffled against his chest.

“Well, I think we'd best retire.” Jensen gave a last little sniff. “We have a Turning ceremony to plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared paced restlessly in his room, wearing only his boxer briefs and one of his favorite nerdy t-shirts—a light grey one with Mjolnir printed on it in black. He felt like he was in the same limbo as when he was confined with his broken leg; unable to go out, the walls hemming him in, everything was boring. He thought his head might implode from boredom. He'd be happy to go to class, but even that was forbidden for now. Jensen had spelled out very clearly that Jared could not leave the brownstone for any reason, including not crossing over into Claret for now.

Sighing, Jared threw on dark track pants and left his room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe Sam was doing something interesting, or at least something he could help with. Cookies would be nice.

He'd barely entered the kitchen, sniffing the garlic and oregano scented air appreciatively and greeting a tomato-stained Sam, when a loud explosion reverberated outside. The sudden noise made windows and dishes rattle loudly in the kitchen and the pantry. Jared jumped; he raced to the window, looking up and down the street, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

“I'm going to see what that was,” he told Sam, hand poised to open the back door.

“No, you aren't!” she snapped, alarm making her voice sharp. “Jensen gave orders you're to stay inside, and you're going to follow those orders, young man! It's dangerous for you to be out there right now.”

“What if something serious is going on?” Jared heard how bitchy he sounded and cringed a little. Sounding like a whiny teenager was not going to help his case.

“I'll go see what's up. You stay here, mister!” Sam wiped her hands off on a pink-blotched towel, pointing an authoritative finger at Jared before she left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

A knock at the kitchen's back door startled Jared; not hard to do, he thought grimly, with his nerves already on edge like piano strings. Looking out the window, he saw a burly man wearing an slate blue uniform with the gas company's patch on the chest. The man saw him and gestured urgently for him to open the door. Jared hesitated, then felt awkward about his hesitation.

_It's just opening the dumb door, I'm not going outside,_ he thought. Feeling virtuous for adhering to what were basically house arrest rules, he opened the door and stepped back to let the gasman into the kitchen.

“Sorry to bother you, brother,” the man said in a soft Cajun accent. “We're having a little problem with the gas at a house nearby. We need to evacuate everyone around it until we know there's no danger of an explosion.” The gasman's light blue eyes looked intently at Jared before looking searchingly around the kitchen. “You all alone here? Is anyone else around?”

“Yes, there's a few other people upstairs. Let me give a yell and warn them.” Jared started toward the stairs, but the gas man put a hand out and stopped him.

“That's okay, I'll take care of getting them. You go on ahead now. Hurry!”

Jared slipped around the gasman and went outside, taking a few long steps and pausing once he entered the wide asphalt and brick alley that ran along the back of the brownstone. The air felt good, cool and fresh after having been cooped up for the last few days. He sniffed a few times; nothing smelt off, there was no discernible sulfur or other unpleasant odor. It puzzled Jared, since he'd always heard how natural gas had a foul odor, like rotten eggs, added to it for safety's sake.

Jared turned back to the still-open kitchen door. “Hey! It smells fine out here--I don't smell any gas. Are you sure there's a leak?” Walking halfway back into the kitchen, Jared craned his head around, looking for the gasman, who was nowhere to be seen. “Sir? Are you here?”

A scarf suddenly wrapped itself around Jared's face, drawing tight around his neck. He began to choke, his airway closing and the material muffling his oxygen; he tried to tear at the silky fabric, scrabbling with frantic fingers against the slippery cloth. An acrid, medicinal smell flooded his nose. Jared's limbs felt lax and leaden, and his mind was overcome by impenetrable blackness. He fell limply to the floor.

Sam ran down the stairs and re-entered the kitchen. She'd told Jensen about the ruckus, and he'd immediately become alarmed. He'd sent her back down to the kitchen, instructing her to keep her eyes on Jared until Jensen or Jeffrey joined them. “Jared!” she called, as soon as she entered the kitchen. She made sure the oven was off before stopping and looking around, puzzled that Jared was not to be seen. “Where is that boy,” she muttered. “This is no time for playing games or acting up.”

Then she realized the gas man was gone too. Her first thought was he'd gone on to warn other houses, so she went outside into the alley, expecting to see Jared waiting there.

The alley was empty.

Sam's stomach started churning. This was so wrong. She ran back into the kitchen looking around again for Jared. “Shit shit shit,” she mumbled, trying to stifle the alarm rising inside her. The fear about Jared's well-being warred with the concern over an imminent gas leak.

Digging her phone out of her jeans pocket, Sam thumbed it open and clicked on Jensen in her contacts. Not waiting for a response, Sam yelled frantically into the phone, “Jensen! Jared's missing! I'm in the alley outside the kitchen!” She clicked the phone off and ran back out into the alley again.

“Please...please don't let anything be wrong. Please let Jared be okay,” Sam prayed under her breath, a picture of the young man fixed in her mind's eye. She kept repeating it until Jensen arrived in the kitchen, his hair askew and green eyes huge with fear.

She knew right away things were not good.

Jensen was numb. He couldn't tell if he was angry or afraid; all he knew at the moment was that Jared was missing and nothing else mattered. Despite every precaution he'd been able to install, every order he'd made, Jared was missing. Standing in the kitchen, arguably the warmest, coziest room in the brownstone, all Jensen could feel was cold, creeping fear.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on something. _Anything._ There was nothing to fill the horrible void left by Jared's absence. He tried to block the emptiness, tried to reach out and find some trace of Jared, force his extended vampire senses to locate something.

Jared was gone. Undoubtedly, Alaina was behind it. It had to be her. Now Jensen could ascertain what he felt--it was terror. Utter, abject fear that Alaina would eviscerate his lover, shred him, use him like a chewy fuck-toy until nothing was left of him. Images of David's battered and abused body slid unbidden into his mind.

“Jensen,” a soft female voice said, interrupting his nightmare. “Jensen, what do you want us to do?”

A male voice added, “It's confirmed there are no gas leaks around. No gas issues of any kind. It was all a ruse.”

Jensen's head dropped. How had they fallen for that? Now what? How did he fix this? 

How did he function when his heart had been ripped from his chest?

A strong but gentle hand took his elbow. “Jensen.” Jensen opened his eyes and looked into Matt's green eyes and serious face. “Jensen, he's gone, but we know where he probably is, don't we?” A squeeze on his elbow. “We have to get ready, be ready to act.”

Jensen nodded. Matt was right. It was time to prepare an agile offense, not to succumb to the fear that threatened to swallow him. If he allowed that to happen, he'd never come out of it. And that would only ensure Jared's demise.

“Thank you, my friend. Let's go inside and prepare.”

Danneel hurried out to the club floor at Jinx; she'd been back in one of the storage rooms inventorying the liquor. Ty had texted her with a cryptic message about capturing a mouse, and did she want to see the cat play with it. She didn't know what or who he meant other than Alaina was bound to be the cat, which bode poorly for whoever was the mouse.

Danneel paused in the hallway for a moment to make herself calm down. Smoothing her dress and pasting a smile on her face, she made herself saunter casually onto the floor. Horror grabbed her, closing her throat and making her knees weak, when she saw Jared lying inert in the middle of the dance floor. His eyes were closed and his face was pale, but his chest was moving regularly and she didn't see any blood anywhere. She gratefully took that as a good sign. 

_Jared! Dammit, Jensen must be going bullshit!_ she thought frantically while preserving the calm smile on her face. “What'cha got there, Lainey?” she asked nonchalantly, while trying to suss out Jared's condition more fully.

Alaina smiled at her from over the inert body. “It's the sweet mousie from the other day, Danni! He's come back to play with me, isn't that nice?” She gave Danneel a big smile while poking Jared with her pointed shoe, but the smile fell to a pout when Jared didn't respond. “Well, okay, I had to go get him. He's being rather boring right now.”

“He'll wake up shortly. Had to knock him out before he raised the alarm over at Claret. Be plenty of time for you to play with him yet,” Ty growled, his brow furrowed. Danneel guessed that he wasn't too happy about this new ploy.

“Maybe I should put him under thrall right away, so he's an obedient mousie,” Alaina mused. “Or maybe I should leave him alone and just force him to do what I want. That might be even more effective for taunting Jensen, to say nothing of more fun. There's nothing quite like the thrill of breaking the feeble force they call their will.”

Jared stirred, moaning slightly and fluttering his eyes a little.

Alaina poked at him again, a little kick really, provoking a slightly louder moan from Jared. “That's it, I'll make him suffer without the benefit of thrall. It will be that much sharper and more painful for everyone. Everyone but me, of course. It'll just be more fun for _me_.” She looked at Danneel. “Wanna play with me, baby? There's enough of him for two. I'm going to put on a little show for his friends at Claret.”

Danneel swallowed hard, gorge rising in her throat in bitter, acidic lava. “No, darling, you play. I'll just watch.” She perched on a bar stool, trying to think of how she could protect Jared from being shredded like an old newspaper.

“Fine, whatever. You're being boring too.” Alaina pouted angrily at Danneel before turning to Ty. “Get him tied up before he comes to all the way. And contact Ackles—tell him I have his boytoy, and we'll be dancing together soon. We'll video call him at eleven p.m. and they can watch us.” She walked over to Danneel, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at Alaina directly. “You _are_ going to play, baby, or I'll know why.” Releasing Danneel, Alaina slapped her hard. “I've been trusting you all this time, Danni. Don't make me regret it.”

Jensen assembled his team quickly and broke the news of Jared's kidnapping to them. He waited grimly for the gasps, curses, and murmurs to stop before continuing. He addressed them calmly but painfully, like the words had to make their way from his cracked heart to his mouth. “It's time to attack. Jared's abduction is the catalyst, but we've seen this moment coming for a while. Well, now it is here.”

They were discussing possible plans and scenarios when Matt answered a call and brought it directly to Jensen. He took Matt's phone, gesturing for quiet, and put it on speaker.

“Jensen Ackles? This is Ty Olsson. I'm calling for my boss, Alaina Huffman, over here at Jinx.” Ty's voice was husky, his words colored by a soft Cajun accent. “We have a lost puppy over here, tags say it belongs to you.”

Anger swelled in Jensen's chest, and he had to close his eyes for a moment before rage overtook him. “What is it you and Alaina want, Olsson?”

Ty chuckled. “We don't want anything from you. We're just letting you know that we're going to be taking you down. First Claret, then the town. And since we didn't like you sending Hayden-Jones over to spy on us, we're going to start by punishing your little puppy here. And you're going to get to watch.”

Jensen's gaze swept the room. Everyone sat or stood frozen, staring at him with expressions of anger and fear. He was dimly surprised that the phone had not crumbled in his fist as he stood there, trying to formulate words.

Jeffrey came up and leaned in to the phone to speak. “We'll give you nothing, and we'll take back what's ours. Is that all you called to say? Vague threats and posturing?”

Ty barked a laugh. “I called to say be ready for a call tonight at eleven p.m. You'll get to see your boy one last time.” The line clicked dead.

The phone case cracked in Jensen's grip. He looked at it dumbly, then at Matt. “My apologies. I will replace it.”

Matt shook his head. “This is the least thing to worry about, Blood-Elder.”

Jensen walked blindly to the window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. Behind him, the room was silent. He knew they were waiting for him, waiting to see how he would respond, what he would say. _I have never wished more that I was not a leader,_ he thought dully. _This is the heaviest weight I have ever had to bear, and for once...for once, I doubt I can do so. Yet to give up now means my love dies, and that—that I can bear even less._

He straightened up, running a hand over his face before turning back to the room. “We must not simply have a plan by eleven, we must be implementing that plan. We must be ready to move immediately after that call, since our only assurance of Jared's life is until that time.” Jensen nodded to Jeffrey. “Fortunately, it sounds like they do not know Danneel is still with us. That is an asset. Let us all keep that under wraps still, and minimize her danger. Of course we will extricate her at the same time we rescue Jared.”

“Thank you,” said Jeffrey gruffly.

“Of course, my brother. Now—plans. Do we have the blueprints of Jinx from our building inspector mole? Fetch them. Assemble any who are free and able to fight. Marshal our arms and weapons. This is a battle that we cannot—no, we will not lose.” A spasm of pain seized Jensen's heart fleetingly, and he struggled to maintain an appearance of calm in front of his nest. “We cannot afford to lose it.”

The plan ended up being pretty simple: descend on Jinx, storm by all possible avenues, and get Jared and Danneel. Don't hesitate to kill. Get out alive. End plan.

Jensen could get behind that.

The call started promptly at eleven. The camera was focused on the center of the Jinx dance floor. Jared stood next to Alaina, his eyes wide and terrified, his chest discernibly rising and falling quickly. He was still clothed, for which Jensen was desperately grateful, but his hands were tied above his head by a rope thrown and knotted over a ceiling beam. His feet were half off the floor, just his toes still trailing, rendering his body taut, arms fully stretched.

Despite that, Jensen could see defiance in the lift of Jared's jaw and how he was facing his kidnapper full on. Heart warmed by his boy's fortitude and (so far) well-being, Jensen was nonetheless fearful of Alaina's unpredictable playfulness, her inherently chaotic-evil nature, and he prayed silently that Jared would not actively resist his captor and inflame her ire further.

As yet, Jared looked unharmed, so Jensen looked at Alaina, working to keep his hatred of her from being reflected on his face. The littlest details about her irritated him, like the wide red smile on her pale face, and the skimpy outfit draped over her voluptuous body. The only thing she wore was a sheer white chemise, whisper-fine silk that flowed over her body and ended just below her hips. Nothing was concealed by the garment; her protuberant pink nipples were clearly visible, and both the indentation of her navel and the cleft between her thighs were dark shadows under the silk. Her red hair spilled freely over her pale shoulders. To someone unknowing, she was a glorious vision of sex. To Jensen, she was the vilest of antagonists.

“Well, good evening, Jensen. I'd offer you a drink, but...” Alaina waved vaguely. “I might have one though—perhaps a sip from this young man's sweetness?” She sniffed at Jared's neck. Jensen saw Jared's pulse throbbing under the thin skin there.

Jensen growled. “Do not touch him with one finger, one fang.”

Her laugh rippled out unabashedly. “Oh dear, you are so amusing. You are _there_ , and he is _here_. I think I'll do whatever the fuck I please with him.” She stepped forward, turning to face Jared and pull him into her arms. “Perhaps we will dance!” Snapping her fingers, Jensen heard the harsh violin notes that led into the eerie waltz of Saint-Saens _Danse Macabre_. Alaina wrapped her arms around Jared's body, 'waltzing' with him and making him spin around on his rope like a large marionette.

Jensen felt all the eyes in the room snap to him, waiting anxiously for his reaction. He struggled to remain calm. He was their leader, and losing his shit in front of them would not help rescue Jared.

It was all he wanted to do though. 

“What do you want, Alaina?”

She brought the dancing to a halt, perching Jared on a bar stool facing the camera. Standing next to him, she turned his face and rubbed her breast against it. Jensen could see through the sheer silk that her nipples hardened at the friction, and he ground his teeth in fury. Alaina chuckled, keeping Jared's face pinned to her tit with one hand while her other one snaked down to his crotch, rubbing the silky material of his track pants. 

“Oh, my! Jensen, you didn't say what a big cock your boy has! Mmm mmm mmm, I can't wait to feel that huge thing in me.” She moaned, forcing Jared's mouth open with her thumb and inserting her nipple in it. Jared gagged, and she slapped his cheek without looking at him. “You greedy thing! Just look what he's doing to me, Jensen!” She batted her eyes coyly.

The office fairly vibrated with tension from everyone watching. Jensen knew he needed to end the call and move ahead with the plans, but he also was horrified at what Alaina might do to Jared. If he watched, knew what happened, he'd be better prepared to help Jared once they got to Jinx. There was no good choice.

“Alaina, tell me what you want or I'm hanging up.” Deciding to play tough, Jensen prayed that Jared would understand if Jensen had to cut the call off. _I'm not abandoning you, my love!_

“Oh dear, Jared, did you hear that? Daddy's mad and now he won't play.” Pulling back from Jared's mouth, Alaina slipped the chemise strap closest to Jared down, freeing a pale, flawless boob. She pressed one of her long nails into her flesh, drawing a half-circle around her areola that oozed blood freely, the red fluid a shocking contrast to her skin as it dribbled down. Jared tried to pull his face away further, but she dealt him another resounding slap, thrusting her now-bare, bleeding boob back into his mouth and holding his head in place. “There's a little snack for you, baby. See, Daddy, we're fine, we can amuse ourselves.”

Alaina snapped her fingers, and a minion came into view, a short, slim brunette holding a pair of scissors. Jensen's heart jumped in alarm, but she simply pulled at Jared's pants and underwear, cutting the waistbands and tugging the material down, leaving his dick hanging bare. Kneeling down, the minion wrapped her fingers around it, slowly stroking it. Jared snorted hard and tried to twitch away, but he was helpless, and he began to harden under her hand.

Jensen glanced around and saw several people looking down or away, wishing to spare both Jared and Jensen the captive indignity being played out in front of them. Jensen's fangs descended, and the glass he was clutching burst into smithereens. He bit off his words. “Do not look away! You may see something that will help us get him back! That is much more important than if you see his naked dick or not!” Everyone obediently looked back, except for Sam, who collected dishes and cups and silently disappeared down the stairs. Jensen didn't call her back.

Alaina kept Jared's head pressed to her tit, rubbing his chest and pinching his nipples through his t-shirt while her minion kept jerking Jared's cock, now almost fully erect. Jensen could hear Alaina telling Jated what a big boy he was, and that she looked forward to being fucked and fucking him. Finally turning back to the call, she said. “What do I want? Nothing from you. Whatever I want, I will _take_ , Jensen. Just like I took this boy. It was so easy, we just walked into your house and he was ours. Now he is mine.” She took Jared's mouth off her breast and turned him to the camera, a smear of blood on his chin. “We'll be just fine, won't we, Jared honey?” She waggled his head up and down. “Now we have to decide what we want to do next. I could go for a ride, or maybe I'll sit on his face. Would you like that, baby?” She made his head nod again. “Goodbye, Claret.”

Jensen turned off the monitor when the call ended and turned away. Solemn faces stared back at him, and he met every single pair of eyes. “That was horrible for all of you, I know. It was horrible for me as well.” He spun around and threw the remote at the monitor with all the force he could muster. The monitor exploded in a cacophony of shattering glass and shorting electronics.

Jeffrey sprang to his side, wrapping his arms around Jensen. “We will get him back. We'll leave now.” He released Jensen and cupped his face. “You're not alone. They are not alone. They have us, and we will get them back.”

Jensen nodded, taking the comfort of Jeffrey's embrace. “I am so scared for him, for them both. How can this be so hard, when I have lived lifetimes already?” He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears threatening to fall.

Jeffrey held onto Jensen's shoulders, keeping eye contact as he answered, “Because we love them. And that makes us vulnerable. Doing this together though—that makes us strong.”

Jensen nodded again. He hugged Jeffrey and kissed both cheeks. “Again you anchor me, my brother. Thank you.”

Separating and turning to face the room again, Jensen said simply, “Let us go.”


	6. Chapter 6

The Claret troops stormed Jinx from every window and door under Jeffrey's and Matt's direction. There was no finesse to the attack, only blunt force. Jensen's team was fueled by love and rage, refusing to let any barrier hold them back. The Jinx contingent were merely mercenaries, paid fighters who held no loyalty or love for their employer. As they were mowed down, several of them began to sneak away, deciding this was not their fight.

Jensen saw Jeffrey checking doors and possible hiding spots in his search for Danneel. They were quickly rewarded with her appearance on the stairs to the upstairs office. Leaving Jeffrey to clue her in on the fight—Danneel fought like a tiger—Jensen went into a veritable fugue state of fighting. He scarcely formed any conscious thoughts, but moved his hands and feet ceaselessly in a dance of destruction. Kicking, punching, ripping his way across the Jinx dance floor, Jensen kept his eyes fixed on one thing and one thing alone.

Jared.

Jared was now up on the small stage at one end of the dance floor, his body unbound and his hair flying wildly around his head. Two vampires stood on either side of him holding his arms, and his mouth was wide open as he screamed at Jensen, although his cries were lost in the cacophony of battle. Every second that Jensen saw Jared breathing was a reward, a constant impetus to keep making his way through the humans and vampires that tried to keep him from his love. His mate. His Jared.

Alaina appeared next to Jared, her eyes fixed on Jensen as she licked slowly up Jared's beautiful long neck. Jensen felt his face grimace, his lips draw back in a snarl at the affront. The rest of the fighting around him receded into a blur; a maelstrom of limbs and weapons, like a fight in a superhero movie, all whirling action and flying bodies. Through it, Jensen continued to advance, marking his path in blood and bone.

Alaina ripped Jared's shirt down the front, leaving it hanging in tatters and exposing his youthful chest, not yet fully grown into adult musculature. Her nails, blood-red of course, trailed down that smooth chest, scratching red trails on his smooth skin. Reaching his navel, she growled and dug her talons in deeply, piercing his soft belly flesh. Jared screamed in pain, and Jensen screamed back in fury. Alaina laughed, pulling her hands free and repeating the gouging. Red trickles ran from each puncture-wound, like some horrendous war paint anointing him. Jensen saw Jared's head thud back against the wall and knew he only remained standing because of the vampires holding him up.

Closer, closer, almost there. Another body sent flying from Jensen's forceful advance. Jensen surged forward, narrowing the distance to only a couple of yards. In a surprise move, the two vampires holding Jared's arms shoved Jared into the melee. He staggered toward Jensen, who reached out, trying to grab Jared's hands and pull him in close. Seeking to bring him to Jensen and safety.

Jared's back arched in a graceful bow, his arms flying out like the wings of a gull trying to catch a sea breeze. Jensen gasped with the beauty of it, momentarily frozen by the balletic grace of his boy.

Then Jared began to collapse forward, crumpling to the floor in a heap of ungainly limbs and bloody spray. Jensen roared, leaping forward, cursing himself for the moment of delay. Too late did he see the weapon that had pierced Jared's belly—what looked to be the jawbone of some animal, yellow and brown bone still studded with some teeth, an ugly arc of death that had been plunged into Jared's back until it exited his belly and was ripped free again.

“No!” cried Jensen, flinging himself over Jared to protect him. “Jared!” Cradling Jared's face in one hand, Jensen brushed the sweaty strands of hair from Jared's forehead and sought to determine that his lover still lived. Ripping his jacket off, Jensen bundled it against the hole in Jared's belly and pressed on it.

“You're too late, Ackles,” sneered Alaina, still holding the horrible weapon in one gory hand. Jared's blood had stained it red, wet beads still dripping fatly onto the floor. “You've lost him, and that's only the beginning. Everything you own, everything you have, will be mine.”

Jensen looked up at Alaina, but caught Jeffrey advancing out of the corner of his eye with a knife at the ready. Jensen's blind rage would not secede this kill to anyone else, even Jeffrey. Sliding his hand down to Jared's neck, Jensen could feel Jared's thready pulse still beating. “No, it won't, Alaina,” he snarled, laying Jared back down gently. “You've failed. Jared is not dead, you will own nothing of mine, and I will feel your bones crunch beneath my feet.”

He leaped to his feet and snatched the jawbone weapon from her careless hand. Before Alaina could react, he gave a mighty swing of his arm and sliced deeply across her throat. The terrible wound shredded her flesh and severed her arteries, releasing a gush of deep crimson flooding down her body to stain her sheer chemise and glue it to her body. Jensen howled his hatred and victory as he watched his enemy drop to the floor.

Alaina lay on the floor, blood continuing to flood her cleavage and pool thickly on the floor. While Jensen hadn't completely severed her head, he had dealt her such a mortal blow that she could not heal in time to keep from bleeding out. Alaina couldn't even scream since her vocal cords were also riven and her trachea cracked. She stared at Jensen with huge eyes, silently pleading for mercy while her hands, now coated in red, grasped futilely at her throat, as if to hold the gaping wound together.

Jensen whirled back to Jared, now gasping on the floor in the throes of his own horrible wound. Jensen dropped to his knees, heedless of the blood spilled beneath them. “Sweetness, Jared, hang on. Help is coming.” Jensen looked for something to staunch the bleeding. “Hang on!”

Jeffrey knelt next to him. “Jensen—he won't last until an ambulance comes. He's already lost too much blood.” His eyes were sad as he laid a hand on Jensen's shoulder.

“No! He's young, he's strong.” Jensen felt grief choking him. He swatted angrily at Jeffrey. “Find some bandages!”

Danneel appeared next to Jeffrey. “Jen! Jen, stop. Jared is going to die, unless..”

“Unless you Turn him,” Jeffrey finished for her. “But you have to do it now, Jensen, before he's—before it's too late.”

Jensen stared at them, mind raving with grief and turmoil. “Turn him? Here? I was going to Turn him the old way, with all of the rituals and the robes, and afterward we would say our vows together for eternity.”

Jeffrey moved aside to let Danneel come in closer to Jensen. She knelt next to him, heedless of the crimson staining her dress. “Jensen, my dear one, there isn't time. Every second we wait, Jared gets closer to never returning. I promise, we'll still have time for rituals and vows later, but now—now you must save him. Turn him, Jensen, Turn him _now!”_

Looking at Jared, Jensen could see the pallor stealing over his usual warm honey color, the way his pink lips were blanching, and the pulse in his throat becoming fainter. They were right, Danneel and Jeffrey--Jared was dying right here in front of him, and if Jensen didn't want to lose him forever, he had to act now.

Cradling the back of Jared's head with one gentle, firm hand, Jensen tipped Jared's chin up, eyes clouding with tears as he looked at the graceful sweep of his lover's neck. Dropping his fangs, Jensen set them at Jared's carotid and bit down, feeling the effortless entry through the tender flesh. He began to drink, gulping quickly in order to draw Jared's blood out as fast as possible. At the same time, Jensen thrust his other hand out to Danneel. She understood and grabbed it, biting it hard, ripping the thin skin at the inside of his wrist to create the most generous access.

“Here,” she ordered, pushing it back to Jensen, blood already running freely down his hand from her bite. “Do it!”

Jensen sucked in one or two final draws, practically hallucinating from the surfeit of blood from his perfect mate. The scent of it, the _taste_ , rendered him almost insensate. Danneel punched Jensen's shoulder hard, shoving his bleeding wrist into Jared's face while she strove to make Jensen aware.

“No, Jensen! Come on, focus! Feed Jared, feed him now before you lose him!” she cried urgently. 

Jensen shook his head. Between the emotional tumult and the adrenaline of battle, capped by the rich satiation of his lover's blood, he was losing his bearings. Danneel smacked the back of his head, and the brief jolt of pain was enough to clear his mind for a second. He opened Jared's mouth, sticking his bleeding wrist over the cavity. Blood flowed from the wound Danneel had opened, sliding down into Jared's mouth. 

“Swallow,” begged Jensen. “Swallow, dear heart, swallow.”

Jared closed his mouth and swallowed, erupting in a coughing fit that sprayed some blood, but most had entered his mouth and run down his throat. Again and again Jensen urged Jared to simply swallow what was being provided. Jeffrey, Jensen, and Danneel all exchanged anxious glances as blood kept sliding into Jared mouth with no reaction.

“Please, not too late...” whispered Jensen. He looked at the other two vampires and back at Jared's white face. “Please, my love, my darling, please...this is what you wanted, what you fought for. I'm Turning you. You and I will be together for always, forever, but you must Turn to me first.”

Jensen closed his eyes, willing his blood to flow faster, to fill Jared until he Turned. “Drink, baby, drink...I wanted a beautiful ceremony for you, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is you take my blood, every drop that you need and then Turn. You'll become like me, join our family, and never leave me again. I'll always be with you, love you. Just...drink now, and we'll take care of everything else later.”

Jensen looked outside the brownstone and saw the clouds were thick and dark, promising rain shortly. He withdrew from the window, shutting it firmly before turning to go downstairs and report.

“It's going to rain, looks like anytime now. Good thing we opted for indoors,” Jeffrey announced to the group gathered in the drawing room. A fire burned briskly, yellow-orange flames dancing in the big marble fireplace. Danneel went over and warmed her hands, smiling at Jeffrey when he wrapped an arm around her and drew her close. No one was happier than Jeffrey that Danneel was safe and sound after her time working for Alaina.

Jeffrey asked, “Are you all right, old friend?”

“Yes, fine.” Jensen's voice was brittle, belying the easy words.

“Oooookay,” chuckled Jeffrey. “Perhaps you are...a tad nervous?”

Jensen exhaled heavily. “I suppose I am. I've never—in all my many, many years, this is new to me.”

“I understand,” murmured Jeffrey. “Relax, this is a happy day.”

No sooner did he finish speaking than Jared entered the room. Looking tall and lean in a black suit, Jared stood in the doorway for a moment, his eyes searching the room. Lighting upon Jensen, Jared smiled, and it was like the sun shone out on the stormy day. He moved to join Jensen, who reached out and clasped hands with his mate.

“You look incredible,” Jensen whispered. He smoothed Jared's shawl collar lapel and tweaked his wine-colored bow tie.

“You look magnificent. I just don't want to embarrass you,” retorted Jared. 

“Never, my sweet.”

The two men exchanged a brief kiss before moving in front of the fireplace. Jensen cleared his throat, signifying the ceremony was about to begin.

“Everyone here knows how we were attacked—set upon by enemies who wanted to destroy us,” began Jensen, his voice strong and clear. “But we resisted our enemies, and we were triumphant.”

“Everyone here knows how I fell in love with Jensen,” said Jared. “How, despite my fear of vampires, he became my life and my love.”

“Together we banded against our foes, those who sought to kill us and divide us.”

“And together now, we are joined together with you all for this celebratory moment.”

Turning to face each other, Jared and Jensen clasped hands and spoke in unison.

“Together we are joined. Together we are bound. Our blood is one, now and forever.”

Jensen spoke alone again. “In the heat of battle, Jared fought for his life. In that dire moment, I Turned him, taking his blood and giving him mine.”

“As I felt my life ebb away, Jensen gave me his blood, shared his life-force with me, and I was reborn.”

“Now I am his.”

“Now I am his.”

In unison, they said, “Joined for eternity.”

They kissed, and then everyone broke out in cheers and congratulations.

“Everyone go into the dining room! There's desserts and wine and blood all ready!” Sam called, shooing everyone toward the stairs.

The room emptied except for the freshly wedded pair, gazing raptly into each other's eyes.

“How are you, my sweet?” asked Jensen softly, fingers just brushing Jared's cheeks.

“I am...blessed. And ecstatic.” Jared's smile lit up his face. “Thank you for this.”

“I always meant for us to have a ceremony. It just happened after the Turning instead of before.” 

“It was perfect.”

They shared a lingering kiss.

Jensen said, “We should join the others.”

Jared chuckled. “Only because I know we'll be alone later.”

Jensen raised his eyebrows in faux shock. “My goodness, whatever do you have in mind?”

Jared whispered in his ear, “Just you wait and see...Blood-Elder.”


End file.
